Fire and Ice remake
by Firestar MacGil
Summary: What happens when Firehearr falls into the gorge instead of Whiteclaw. Read to find out.
1. Chapter One

Hey guys and gals this is my fanfic I have never saw anybody do before so yeah and there is cussing so Merica FUCK YEAH. This will be taking place at the gorge in fire and ice when they get attacked by a riverclan patrol so yeah onto da fanfic. Oh and I don't own anything all of its is the erins. And paragraphs are going to suck cause I'm too lazy to do it right but I will do my best.

Chapter One

"Fuck!" Fireheart yowled as an Riverclan patrol came at them from behind from the other side of the gorge. He knew that they could not outrun Riverclan cats because of the Windclan cats. "We can't outrun them we have to fight!" Fireheart yowled as he charged the Riverclan patrol. He met the first one head trying to bite into the back of the cat's scruff. But the cat bite into his shoulder "FUCK!" Fireheart roared in pain then he threw off the cat in rage not caring where the cat landed. Then he found another one he took a swipe at its muzzle trying to ripe flesh. To his satisfaction he felt the cat's flesh under his claw. And the cat screeched in pain and swipe at him along his flank unfortunately the swipe landed and hurt like hell and he just grunted in pain. Fireheart jumped on the cat's back clawing it's spine while the cat screeched in pain. When the cat finally got free of his grip he let the cat go. Fireheart quickly surveyed the battle to his disappointment they were losing sorely. Then he heard Tigerclaw caterwaul as he lead a Thunderclan border patrol to the battle.

"Bout damn time!" Fireheart yowled at them as he turned to another cat. This time the cat attacked first. The cat jumped on Fireheart exposing Fireheart soft belly. But before the cat could rake his belly Fireheart reared back his head. Then he rammed it against the cat's muzzle he grunted in pain and the cat flew off dazed. When he finally got back up the cat swiped at him. The blow hit above the eye and came down onto his cheek fortunately the blow missed his eye. Fireheart screeched in pain as the blow landed. Fireheart swipe at the cat's muzzle ripening flesh blood flying from the wound. The cat ran away screeching in pain. As the cat did so Fireheart scanned the battle once more. They were winning against the Riverclan cats then he noticed Sandpaw tumbling close to the with a Riverclan cat. He bounded over to them and shoved both of them away from the edge. But before she could say anything he heard a screech from Graystripe. As he hung half way off the edge. "Graystripe!" Fireheart yowled as he bounded over to him to pull him. But as he did so the rock underneath him started to crumble. As Fireheart reached his side the rock started to crumble faster. He bite hard into Graystripe's scruff then with a massive effort threw him away from the edge. Fireheart knew he couldn't get away in time he looked up at the cats at the gorge who had stopped fighting. To look at him knowing that he was as good as dead. "Fuck Graystripe why does life treat me like shit?" Fireheart mewed but it wasn't his voice there was hundreds maybe thousands or more overlapping demonic voices. Then he started giggling as he embraced death as the rock gave way beneath him. Then he heard Sandpaw screech "NOOOOOO!" and then he seen her rush to the edge there eyes met his eyes were blood red that spoke of misery, rage, death, and insanity. When he hit the water he blacked out.

That was it hope you guys and gals enjoyed it i will be coming out with more chapters.

Toodles


	2. Chapter Two

Hello guys and gals I'm back so how you like the first one eh ehhh. Well onto the second.

Chapter Two

When he woke his body was half submerged in ice cold water. "Fuck." he grunted in pain as he got up. It was moonhigh. He felt woozy and tired with sharp pangs of hunger. He tried to recall how he got to where he was at. But nothing came to him he didn't know who he was. All he did remember was Thunderclan he did not know why he did or what it was. I need to find somewhere to sleep then I can hunt and then find out who I am. he thought. As he started stumbling into the forest as he wandered the forest he stuck close to the river knowing it maybe his only way back to Thunderclan. But should I return how do I know that it is the reason I'm in this mess. He thought as he looked for a place of rest. As he stumbled around the forest cursing. He stopped when he found a old badger den. After finding that the badger scent was stale after exploring the den quickly making sure that nothing was in the den. Then he started to clean his wounds not knowing where there was from and decided to make a plan on how and why should he go to Thunderclan. They may know of my past. Well I could wait out leaf bear then start traveling in Newleaf. Yes that could work so the prey would be plentiful while I travel. When he was done cleaning his wounds. He found a comfortable spot he settle down for the cold lonely night.

When he woke he felt like shit he was cold and shivering some of his wounds started bleeding again. Which is what surprised him the most it was he was his wounds were mostly healed except the ones along his flank and the one on his face. They were still bleeding. I need to hunt I need food. He thought as his padded out of the den to explore the forest. Once he was out of the den he noticed it had started snowing lightly. Perfect he thought now the prey will be hiding. He took a deep breath to see what was around he scented no foxes or cats around. But he did scent mouse as he started following the scent getting into a hunting crouch. He kept in the crotch slowly moving forward keeping the mouse insight. The mouse completely obviously to Fireheart as he stalk it. When he was close enough he leaped on it and killed it quickly with a sharp bit to the neck.

As he started to eat another thought came to him moss I need moss. As he finished eating he started wandering around looking for moss. When he finally found some he brought it back to the old badger den. "Fuck what I'm going to do!" he yowled in despair. I must not despair not now I need to find who I was no matter what.

Hello guys and gals if you want me to make them longer just review and if you want I can make these 2000 words long if you want so. And I bet you didn't expect him to have amnesia now I can make more room in the story.


	3. Chapter Three

Okay in to the chapter.

Chapter Three

It has been moon since he lost his memory during that time nothing interesting had happened. Beside himself exploring the surrounding forest. The only places of interest are a twoleg place, an old fox fen, and an extremely big twoleg place beyond the first one. His wounds had healed but the one on his face has scared he had seen no cats or dogs in the forest. Until one day he was collecting moss. He scented blood in the air forgetting the moss he was getting he followed the scent. When he found the source of the scent it was a bloody seen. With a dead fox and a almost dead lavender she cat with cat and dog teeth on her claws. "What the fuck." growled as a statement not knowing what to do. "Help me." a weak moan came from the heavily wounded she cat. "Fuck." he growled as he cautiously padded to the she cat he checked her wounds. She had a deep bite in one of her hind legs, the was a bite at the base of her tail which was not as threatening because her tail wouldn't fall off. The next one was bite to her scruff where the fox must had shaken her to snap her neck. The last a bite on the forepaw and a likely pulled out her shoulder from the socket. Cobwebs, marigold and poppy seeds. He darted off to grab cobwebs to stop the bleeding. "Please don't leave me to die." the she cat moaned weakly. He ignored her and looked for cobwebs as fast as he could. When he came back the she cat was passed out and his jaws were crammed with cobwebs. He quickly put the cobwebs on her wounds then he grabbed her by the scruff. And gently picked her up the best he could and draped her over his back. When he was finally back at the badger den he dragged her inside and placed her softly in his nest. Most of her bleeding had stopped. He went back out to find marigold and poppy seeds which was no easy task. Because it is leafbare once he had found everything he needed he came back to the badger den. Then retreated her licking clean her wounds and chewing the marigold into pulps and pressing into her wounds to prevent infections. How did he know this he did not know. Then once he was done he went to get more moss to so he could have a nest for the night. When he finally returned with the moss he fell into it exhausted. And he slept.

When he woke up he saw two deep violet eyes. "What the fuck?" he growled questionly at the she cat. "Thank you for saving me." she mewed quietly. "Again what the fuck is going on with your eyes and the teeth on your claws?" he growled questionly. "Oh my eyes don't mind them the claws on the other hand the dog teeth is used to reinforce my claws it's a Bloodclan tactic." she answered quietly. "Do you know of Thunderclan?" he asked hopefully. "Thunderclan no never heard of it." she answered flatly. "Fuck." was his only response. "My name is Amber what is yours." she asked. He took a deep breath and looked honestly confused "I…. I don't know if I have one, Amber." he answered honestly. "I woke up in the river about a moon without memory except for Thunderclan and I was wounded but I'm mostly healed now." he mewed as he told her his story. "Well I'm hungry I'm not sure about you I'm going to get fresh kill and after that I can put your shoulder back in place." he mewed as he finished his story. "But you need a name." she growled as he padded out of the den. "Then make one for me." he growled as he left.

When he came back to the den he had a mouse and a vole. With some more cobwebs he noticed that Amber had taken the teeth off of her claws."So is mouse or vole?" he asked as he padded in. "Mouse." she responded. "So what name you got for me?" he asked as he dropped the mouse in front of her. "What about Blaze or Crimson?" she asked as she ate. "Crimson. You know I'm going to have to put your shoulder back in place after we are done eating." he mewed tentatively. "Okay okay." she growled softly. Then he asked as they ate "So what's your story?" "Okay I am a member of Bloodclan. It is a clan of where only the strong can survive and the weak dies. Our leader Scourge sent me out to find more territory so I found this forest. And you know the rest." she responded. When they finished their meals he got up padded out of den to grab a stick. "Okay Amber let's do this take this stick in you mouth. And hold out your wounded for paw." he sighed and continue "This is going to hurt so eat some poppy seeds for the pain." he mewed. Then he padded over to Amber's paw that she held out for him to fix her shoulder. He bit it firmly but careful enough not to draw blood. And he yanked back to pull the shoulder back into place. There was a loud pop as the shoulder went back in place. Amber screeched in pain the stick he gave her shattered in her mouth and she clawed his flank causing him to bleed. "FUCK." he roared in pain as blood poured from his flank. "I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." she mewed quietly. He just laughed through the pain in his side "Don't worry I knew it was going to happen. You could've had your paw in your mouth but judging by the stick. Let's say it was better for me to take the blow." he mewed as he licked clean his wound. Then he redressed her wounds gave her some more poppy seeds. He then attended his own wound. And after that she went to sleep because of the poppy seeds. Then he went to the river to think not knowing to do next. Okay I could tend to her through leafbare and once she is healed she can go back to Bloodclan or she could stay with me as I travel to Thunderclan. And with that thought he went back to the den. Then he head to the place where he gathers moss. And went to the river's edge to soak the moss. When he was back at the den he padded to Amber and nudged her gently. When she woke she look at him with her violet eyes. "Here I thought you might want some water." he mewed gently. "Thank you for the water and saving me Crimson." she mewed politely. "And thank you." he replied. "For what?" she asked confused. "For my name." he mewed as he settled down to sleep. Then he slept.

Well that was eleven hundred so better I just ran out of ideas.


	4. Chapter Four

Sup guys and gals here is chapter 4 and I feel like shit. If you like those little time lapse between chapters I will keep doing them. The reason why I'm doing them is because I'm too lazy to write what happen between the moons and so what if I'm a little off on the time just fuck off. I'm already on the brink.

Chapter Four

So more moons has past leafbare turned to newleaf. Crimson and Amber wounds healed but the wound on Crimson face stayed it scared They had became closer to each other. And it was time to travel up the river to try and find Thunderclan.

Crimson woke first he padded out of the den to hunt. When he padded into the familiar forest heading to the best hunting spots.

When he came back to the den he had a vole and a shrew and Amber was still asleep "Wake up you lazy fuck!" he growled playfully. "I'm a lazy fuck? Well your a dickheaded fuck." she growled back. "Oh come on shrew or vole?" he asked impatiently. "Shrew." she mewed. "Okay guess I got vole." he replied as he flung the prey with a claw. "So," he started as they started eating "I wonder how long will it take to reach this so called Thunderclan." "I don't know it could take a moon or a few sunrises." she replied after she took a bite of the shrew. "Well if it gonna take a moon you take lead then I want something good to look while I travel." he mewed jokingly. "Can you say anything that isn't dirty?" she growled questionly. "Nope." Crimson replied cheekily. That was when he felt a hard cuff on his ear. "Come on what was that for l!" he yowled as he jumped away from Amber. "That is for being a prick and a areshole." she replied laughing. "Damnit she cat that Fucking hurt!" Crimson replied angrily. "Good you deserved it areshole." she replied still laughing. "Fine. Let's get done eating so we can be on our way." he mewed still angry as he finished his vole. "Okay let us be on our way." she replied as she finished her shrew. Then they padded out of the den.

They didn't encounter much when they reached the river it was only them in the woods. "I suggest we head up stream." he mewed. "Okay let's go." she replied as she started to pad up stream. Well that was easy he thought. As he padded behind her looking at her ares. Then he tried to remember his kithood and what Thunderclan might be. But to his disappointment nothing came to him. He wondered how he knew what foxes and dogs are if he had no memory. Or is it he has memories but none of his past. "You know Amber I just noticed something. I have memories but none of my past ain't that weird?" he mewed. "Yeah kinda weird." she agreed. And they kept traveling saying nothing more.

When they settled down for the night Crimson felt an urge he did not know what the urge was. It was simply there like a buzzing at the back of his head. It scared him he didn't know what to do. He just wondered what the urge was. That what frighten him the most not knowing what the urge was. But he didn't let it show. All he could do was sleep and sleep he did.

As the sunrises passed and the further they head up the river the urge became stronger and stronger. But no matter what he had he would find the answers of his past no matter what. He would find his past if it wanted to or not he would find it. They just kept going not knowing where Thunderclan is at.

Then one evening as they bedded down in a crevice of two boulders for the evening Crimson mewed "Amber let's stay here for a sunrise or two." "Why is that?" she asked. "Because my paws are sore and raw from traveling. Plus he been traveling for a moon let's have a break." he answered. "Okay sounds like a good idea." she agreed. So they slept till dawn. When they both woke at sunrise Amber asked "How long shall we stay here?" "Maybe a sunrise." he replied as he got up to leave the makeshift den to hunt. He padded away from the river deeper into the woods away from the makeshift den. Then he took a deep breath to scent if there was any prey. To his delight he scented a mouse no to far away. He instinctively went into a hunter's crouch silently stalking the mouse. In till it came into view. It was at the base of a old birch tree scrounging around for nuts. Crimson kept stalking it until he was ready to spring at it. Then he took a leap and landed on top of the mouse. He killed it before it could make a sound. As he did so the urge grew stronger. When he picked the prey up he heard a cat growl "Put the prey down and I won't have to hurt you." he turned to the sound of the voice. When he turned he seen a ragged scared tabby tom claws unsheathed. He dropped the prey and jumped at the cat with no warning. Once he landed on the tom he raked his claws over the tom's spine blood and fur went flying. Crimson let the urge take over realizing that the urge was an urge to kill everything. Turning his vision red like blood. Then the tom threw Crimson and then the tom jumped on him. Rolling him on his stomach and started clawing at it. Crimson grunted in pain as the tom rip his belly fur out and clawed back. But his claws scored skin he felt flesh rip the tom's stomach. The tom screeched and he took the opportunity to throw the cat off. Crimson leaped back on the tom he clawed at the tom's spine and bite into his throat the tom screeched one last time and died. But he didn't stop he started ripping the guts and flesh from the bones breaking them too like twigs. He was covered in blood and guts what scared him the most was that he was laughing the entire time. "Crimson!?" Amber screeched in terror and shock as she seen Crimson covered in blood and guts. He snapped his head towards her instant his vision turned to normal again. She started to back away terrified then he realized that the sun was setting. "What happened!?" Amber screeched. Crimson just stared at what he had done. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked himself. Then he staggered off.

Yeah that was it hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter Five

Sup guys and gals here is chapter 4 and I feel like shit. If you like those little time lapse between chapters I will keep doing them. The reason why I'm doing them is because I'm too lazy to write what happen between the moons and so what if I'm a little off on the time just fuck off. I'm already on the brink.

Chapter Four

So more moons has past leafbare turned to newleaf. Crimson and Amber wounds healed but the wound on Crimson face stayed it scared They had became closer to each other. And it was time to travel up the river to try and find Thunderclan.

Crimson woke first he padded out of the den to hunt. When he padded into the familiar forest heading to the best hunting spots.

When he came back to the den he had a vole and a shrew and Amber was still asleep "Wake up you lazy fuck!" he growled playfully. "I'm a lazy fuck? Well your a dickheaded fuck." she growled back. "Oh come on shrew or vole?" he asked impatiently. "Shrew." she mewed. "Okay guess I got vole." he replied as he flung the prey with a claw. "So," he started as they started eating "I wonder how long will it take to reach this so called Thunderclan." "I don't know it could take a moon or a few sunrises." she replied after she took a bite of the shrew. "Well if it gonna take a moon you take lead then I want something good to look while I travel." he mewed jokingly. "Can you say anything that isn't dirty?" she growled questionly. "Nope." Crimson replied cheekily. That was when he felt a hard cuff on his ear. "Come on what was that for!" he yowled as he jumped away from Amber. "That is for being a prick and a areshole." she replied laughing. "Damnit she cat that Fucking hurt!" Crimson replied angrily. "Good you deserved it areshole." she replied still laughing. "Fine. Let's get done eating so we can be on our way." he mewed still angry as he finished his vole. "Okay let us be on our way." she replied as she finished her shrew. Then they padded out of the den.

They didn't encounter much when they reached the river it was only them in the woods. "I suggest we head up stream." he mewed. "Okay let's go." she replied as she started to pad up stream. Well that was easy he thought. As he padded behind her looking at her ares. Then he tried to remember his kithood and what Thunderclan might be. But to his disappointment nothing came to him. He wondered how he knew what foxes and dogs are if he had no memory. Or is it he has memories but none of his past. "You know Amber I just noticed something. I have memories but none of my past ain't that weird?" he mewed. "Yeah kinda weird." she agreed. And they kept traveling saying nothing more.

When they settled down for the night Crimson felt an urge he did not know what the urge was. It was simply there like a buzzing at the back of his head. It scared him he didn't know what to do. He just wondered what the urge was. That what frighten him the most not knowing what the urge was. But he didn't let it show. All he could do was sleep and sleep he did.

As the sunrises passed and the further they head up the river the urge became stronger and stronger. But no matter what he had he would find the answers of his past no matter what. He would find his past if it wanted to or not he would find it. They just kept going not knowing where Thunderclan is at.

Then one evening as they bedded down in a crevice of two boulders for the evening Crimson mewed "Amber let's stay here for a sunrise or two." "Why is that?" she asked. "Because my paws are sore and raw from traveling. Plus he been traveling for a moon let's have a break." he answered. "Okay sounds like a good idea." she agreed. So they slept till dawn. When they both woke at sunrise Amber asked "How long shall we stay here?" "Maybe a sunrise." he replied as he got up to leave the makeshift den to hunt. He padded away from the river deeper into the woods away from the makeshift den. Then he took a deep breath to scent if there was any prey. To his delight he scented a mouse no to far away. He instinctively went into a hunter's crouch silently stalking the mouse. In till it came into view. It was at the base of a old birch tree scrounging around for nuts. Crimson kept stalking it until he was ready to spring at it. Then he took a leap and landed on top of the mouse. He killed it before it could make a sound. As he did so the urge grew stronger. When he picked the prey up he heard a cat growl "Put the prey down and I won't have to hurt you." he turned to the sound of the voice. When he turned he seen a ragged scared tabby tom claws unsheathed. He dropped the prey and jumped at the cat with no warning. Once he landed on the tom he raked his claws over the tom's spine blood and fur went flying. Crimson let the urge take over realizing that the urge was an urge to kill everything. Turning his vision red like blood. Then the tom threw Crimson and then the tom jumped on him. Rolling him on his stomach and started clawing at it. Crimson grunted in pain as the tom rip his belly fur out and clawed back. But his claws scored skin he felt flesh rip the tom's stomach. The tom screeched and he took the opportunity to throw the cat off. Crimson leaped back on the tom he clawed at the tom's spine and bite into his throat the tom screeched one last time and died. But he didn't stop he started ripping the guts and flesh from the bones breaking them too like twigs. He was covered in blood and guts what scared him the most was that he was laughing the entire time. "Crimson!?" Amber screeched in terror and shock as she seen Crimson covered in blood and guts. He snapped his head towards her instant his vision turned to normal again. She started to back away terrified then he realized that the sun was setting. "What happened!?" Amber screeched. Crimson just stared at what he had done. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked himself. Then he staggered off.

Yeah that was it hope you enjoyed

Toodles


	6. Chapter Six

Sup let's do this shit. Oh and about the riverclan territory ot isnt saod much or described much in the books and i haven't read Crookedstar's promise so i spent 2 hours looking at maps and shit so i make this up as I go so don't give me any shit. Because I put a lot of time looking at maps of the riverclan territory.

Chapter Six

When it was sunhigh they noticed that a cliff was rising on the other side. "Have noticed that there is scents of cats here?" Crimson asked. "Yep you wanna check it out?" she asked. "Fuck yeah. Plus it's better for us to find them before they find us." he replied. "Okay but I'm doing the talking the last cat you met you killed." she growled. "Okay but do me favor and don't tell the cats we meet that please." he growled back. Then Amber started following the scent trail and Crimson followed. "Maybe we shouldn't scare away all the prey. So we ain't considered dicks if these cats are Thunderclan." Amber mewed as Crimson stepped on a twig that made a loud snape. He said nothing but he did not make any more noises. As they traveled around the territory following the scent. He noticed that it was mostly small plains and a small forest. As they followed the scent it was becoming staler which meant that they were going to place where the cat came from. When they reached the end of the scent trail the sun was going down. They stopped at the edge of the river. About two foxlengths away from their side of the shore. Was a decent sized island that was surrounded by reeds. "Well shall we?" Crimson asked. "We shall." Amber answered. "Guess I'm first." he mewed as he went into the chilly water without complaint. "Fuck this water is cold." Amber complained loudly. "Shut the fuck up and grow a pair of balls." Crimson growled. "Wait don't I still want to fuck you so don't grow a pair balls." he mewed before she respond. "Okay fine then." she growled playfully. At first it to his went to his belly fur then it became deeper until he had to swim. He looked back at Amber to see if she was okay she nodded to and he nodded back. When he reached the shore he turned back to look at Amber to see how far she was. She was almost at the shore when he turned around. Then something jumped on him instead turning on so his back was exposed. Instead he turned exposing his stomach and then he kicked off his attacker landed far away somewhere in the reeds. Crimson jumped on his paws shaking the water from his pelt Amber instantly at his side teeth bared. "Fuck that's a good way to make friends." Crimson growled. "How did you throw that cat so far away?" Amber growled. "Why in the fuck do you care?" he growled back. "Let's go say hi." Amber suggested. "Sure but I'm going first." Crimson agreed. As he leaped through were threw the cat through the reeds. When he landed he was shocked to see so many cats in the clearing but he didn't let it show. He felt the sun on his back then head a cat yowl "Riverclan attack!" he looked for the source of the voice and found a huge light tabby with a broken jaw sitting on top of tall jagged boulder. Many of the cats unsheathed their claws and bounded forward. But many of them stopped as they seen him looking at his eyes and body. He simply sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws waiting for Amber. When she appeared by his side he calmly looked at her and mewed "Wrong clan their Riverclan." then she looked at his crimson eyes with uncertainty. "We would like a truce please if possible. We are just looking for Thunderclan. If not it's gonna be a bloody night then." she yowled a dressing Riverclan. Then before she could react in time a gray battle scarred tom jumped on Amber without warning. Pinning her to the ground placing his claws on her throat. Crimson calmly got up as Amber struggled against the tom. "IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO I WILL KILL YOU ALL. AND IF YOU KILL ME FIRST I WILL GET BACK UP AND GO BACK TO KILLING YOU." Crimson roared at the crowd of shocked cats. But before any could respond he rammed into the cat holding down Amber so she could get up. Then he jumped into the crowd clawing and biting any cat that was close to him. Blood was flying all around Crimson soaking into his fur turning it blood red. There was screeches of pain and shock. The entire clan was in chaos and then some tried to attack him. But he was already there fighting them clawing their ears and flanks laughing as they screeched in pain and yowled in terror. Then the tom with the broken jaw jumped at Crimson. Crimson jumped and met the bigger tom head on. They met head on Crimson hit the tom like a storm clawing him all over. Then Crimson jumped on the tom exposing his stomach. Clawing the tom's stomach making him bleed and screech in pain. The tom battered at Crimson's stomach the only thing that it was rip out fur and that just pissed him off more. Then he felt another cat jump on him knocking him off the gray tom. The cat knock him to the ground then the cat screeched "Leave Crookedstar alone!" trying to claw his back. But before the cat could do any damage Crimson stood up on his paws. With the cat on his back he snapped his head around bite into the cat's scruff. Then he slammed the cat on the ground he quickly pinned it and put his claws on her throat then he noticed that it was a she cat. He heard Crookedstar yowl "Silverstream!" Then Crimson yowled "Okay cats of Riverclan I need to get to Thunderclan any help there? Oh and I suggest you answer me before I get mad again and kill Silverstream. That's was just a warning." Crimson yowled darkly. Then Crookedstar which was wounded considerably answered him "Follow the river until you come across a twoleg bridge. Then follow the trail to Fourtrees which are four massive oak trees. To night there is a gathering where all the clans go in peace." "Fourtrees sounds familiar." he hissed to Amber with the cat she cat still pined. "Okay thanks see you at Fourtrees." mewed cheerfully as he let the cat go. "Let's go we got shit to do." Crimson mewed as they walked back to the shore of the little island. Then when he plunged into the water washing the blood off of his pelt he then noticed that the moon was rising. "Let's go we don't have much time." he growled as he started traveling.

When they reached the twoleg bridge their pelts were dry but Crimson's smelled of blood and death. "Next time I do the talking." Crimson mewed as they cross the twoleg bridge. "Next time I do the fighting." Amber replied. "Fuck no." he growled. "Why's that?" she growled hackles rising. "Well you are the only thing that can stop me from going insane. And you are the only thing that can stop me from killing everything I see and I love you. Plus a lot more do I need to continue." he mewed. "No that's good enough." she responded flicking his ear with her tail. "I think we're here." he mewed as he nodded in the direction of the four massive oaks that looked really familiar. "Let's circle around around a couple of times then run through the clearing then climb up on top of that that giant rock. And after that we can climb up the oak opposite of this one." Amber suggested. "Sure but let me do this my pelt smell like death and blood." he suggested hoping that they weren't lied to. "Okay I be in the tree." she agreed.

Once he was running through the clearing and on top of the great rock so that it smelled like him. Then he quickly bounded up the oak opposite of the one by the Riverclan territory. As they climbed Amber stayed on a low branch hidden from view. While he stopped at a branch several foxlengths up in the tree. And then they waited for these clans.

As they waited three different groups of cats excluding Riverclan that came to this gathering. He also learned that there was four clans and four leaders of the clans. Crookedstar of Riverclan, Tallstar of Windclan, Nightstar of Shadowclan, and Bluestar of Thunderclan. Which sounded even more familiar and he a quick flash of memory. He tried to follow the memory but he lost it between his sea of thoughts and the whisper in the back of his head. He didn't pay attention to what they said much but he did noticed that all of the Riverclan cats were in there own little group and that they were all wounded. And that they weren't mingling like the other clans were. He also spotted many young cats with round faces, kit soft fur, and plumb clumsy paws. Then it was his turn to speak. "Many of you are wondering why we have fresh wounds. We are wounded because we were attacked by two rogues." Crookedstar yowled. " There was tom and a queen. The tom had crimson eyes and a scar that starts above eye that ends on his cheek. His pelt was that of fire in the sunlight. The queen had violet eyes and lavender pelt. They came to our camp before sundown." and so Crookedstar told the story of how his clan fought him. "They are extremely dangerous and they are looking for Thunderclan." Crookedstar warned. "We're not scared of two rogues and I never seen a cat with violet or crimson eyes before. How do we know that you ain't making this up?" a dark tabby yowled from the base of the huge rock. There was a lot of yowls of agreement from all the clans except Riverclan. "Oh he isn't making it up." Crimson growled darkly. Then he jumped from the branch when landed there was a loud thud as he hit the forest floor. The fall would have killed any other cat easy but he wasn't any other cat. The clan cats looked shocked at the sight of him all of them unsheathed their claws even the leaders. "I have one question for Bluestar. Will you answer that question Bluestar?" Crimson asked calmly as he sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "Yes what is your question?" she asked. "What do you know of my past?" he calmly asked. "I have never seen you before I know nothing of your past." she answered steadily. "I woke up on a river bank last leafbare with no memories except for Thunderclan. Oh and back then my eyes were green. Then about a moon later while I was collecting moss I found Amber almost dead given she did kill a fox." Then Amber jumped from a low branch and landed next to him. When the cats of the clans heard what he said there was a murmur of disbelief. "Does that help?" he asked. Bluestar's eyes narrowed "Why are your eyes crimson then?" Bluestar asked.Then he heard a twig snap behind him he was instantly on his paws as the cat lunged at him. He dodged quickly slashing the cat's flank as the cat went by. The cat screeched in pain the cat quickly turned around to slash at Crimson. But wasn't there he was behind the cat in a instant. He jumped on the cat's back bit in the cat's scruff and slammed the cat against the ground. With a loud thud then he pinned the cat. Pressing his claws against the cat's throat hard enough so if the cat moved he would crush the cat's windpipe. Then he noticed that the moon was covered in clouds. Blocking out the moonlight what was weird about it was that he had no problem seeing in the darkness. When the clouds lifted most of the cats gasped when they saw Crimson on top of the cat. "That is one thing I will not tell you. " Crimson growled. Then he noticed how Tallstar looked like he was going to jump down and try to rip his throat out. "Let Onewhisker go. Before I turn you into crowfood." Tallstar growled. Crimson just laughed at his threat his crimson eyes flashed showing the true madness inside. "Death is a dear old friend." he laughed. Then he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head as he felt his face racing to the ground. When he hit the ground he let loose a shriek. A shriek that was unholy a shriek of a monster. Crimson felt he felt his body burn away to darkness a burning darkness. There was pain all over his body an unbearable pain it felt like his entire body was on fire. He felt hungry and thirsty while felt he like he was so full he thought he might combust. It was pure pain and a never ending darkness that was the only things he felt. It was pain.

So that was it hope you like it if you don't go suck a dick.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"We are Shade." a voice said when he woke but he quickly forgot about it as the memories swirled in his head. The memories of Fireheart the cat that was before him. There was the memories of being an apprentice of the taunting. The memories of Spottedleaf and her death. And the memories of Tigerclaw's betrayal and the death of Redtail. The memories of pain, and misery from Thunderclan. Then he felt the sunlight on his back then looked up to see that it was sunrise. He wondered how he got here and how long it had been. As he started to look around then the land became familiar. He realized that it was the dried creek bed where he caught his first prey. Then he realized something else that their was no whispering and voices beside the 'we are Shade' and no urge to kill. There was nothing just his own thoughts. And that he felt stronger and faster than before. He just stayed there wondering if he should get up and go to Thunderclan and why did the whispering stopped. But apart of him just wanted to die he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to be called a kittypet or a loner. He didn't care for anything really anymore he was still trying to figure out how he was alive. He wanted death to take him for it was like a dear old friend. He loved Amber and some things about Thunderclan but apart of him hated them all. That part wanted to kill and keep killing until the world would drown in blood. He wanted death for he felt him losing himself slowly. He knew he would lose himself no matter what happened. The other side wanted to take control of him so he would kill everything. But he thought of the happy moments of his life how happy he is with Amber. But he knew when he will lose control the first to die will be the ones closest to him. Then he got up then he looked up to see it was about sunhigh. He started walking around aimlessly he avoided any other cats and he did not hunt. Crimson knew he should be happy that he was alive and should find Amber but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore all he wanted was death or purpose in life true purpose. To be needed to be truly needed. Then he found himself close to Snake Rocks it was between sunhigh and sunset. There was dark clouds in the sky that promised rain even though the sun was bright and clear from any clouds. He could scent the adders in the air and a cat scent but there was something else to it. It was the scent of a pregnant she cat but why would the cat go to Snake Rocks? Then as he followed the scent he heard a wail pierced the air. As he tried to locate the source of the cat he seen adders sunning themselves on the rocks. Even though rain was coming he kept a good distance away from the adders. As he circle the rocks then he heard another wail. He ran through the adders to find the cat then he seen the she cat. She was a light brown tabby with a white chest and paws and she was curled around a pure black newborn kit that was blacker than black. He padded to the cat as he got close he seen that the cat was unconscious and the black kit was nestled at her side suckling. Her scent reminded him of some distant memory from his kithood. As he watch them both their he heard a hiss behind him he knew it was an adder. "Oi get up!" Crimson yowled at the cat but it stayed there. He turned to face what was behind him to see two adders in front of him. Both about half a foxlength then one adder raised it's head to strike but he swiped at its head before it could do so. Then one of the adders striked Crimson on his shoulder as he was busy with the first one. He felt a horrific pain from his shoulder as the venom was ejected in his blood. He grunted in pain and slashed at the adder's head which ripped the body off. But it's head was still on his body clamped firmly on his shoulder showing no signs of letting go. The wound burned like it was on fire as the venom was ejected in his blood. Then the first adder lunged at him again. While Crimson was busy with the second one he completely forgot about the first one. He soon felt it's fangs digging into his throat ejecting more venom into his blood and down his throat. This time he screeched in pain and agony as it felt like liquid fire was being poured down his throat. And the adder wrapped its body around his throat trying to strangle him. Crimson tried to get the adder off of throat but it didn't work. So he clamped down on the adder's body and grinded his teeth together ignoring the bitter taste of it's blood. Then he felt a part of the adder fall out of his mouth but it's body kept moving around his neck as he spat out the adder blood. It's body and it's fangs in his made it hard to breath but he went to the cat's side. "Wake up!" he yowled the best he could even though it was painful to speak. But the cat did not move then he prodded it with a paw but still did not move. The only reason Crimson knew the cat was alive was because of the shallow breathing. He picked up the cat by its scruff which was surprisingly light for how big it was. Then draped it over his back the best he could and picked the newborn kit up by the scruff. He started to stagger away from Snake Rocks doing his best he could not to let the cat on his back fall off. Once he was away from Snake Rocks he started to stagger to the Thunderclan camp. He breathing was becoming ragged with each step and his guts felt like they were melting. As he was nearing the camp it started to pour he knew he had to get this kit to Thunderclan. It was shivering and wet to the bone the kit was mewing in hunger constantly. And Crimson was in pure agony as he was at the entrance of the Thunderclan camp. The cat on his back was shivering a bit and it fell off a few times. The adder around his neck hung loosely around his neck as the body became cold. And the other one's head was still on his shoulder making it hard to walk as it's fangs grinded against his bone. The moon was rising when he staggered through the gorse tunnel and into the camp. All if the cats looked at him curiously and cautiously as he staggered in the middle of the camp. He looked around the camp seeing many familiar faces and some new ones too. Then he seen the lavender fur and the glowing violet eyes. "Oi Amber some fuckin help here?" Crimson mewed horsley as he mewed around kit's scruff. Then he started to stagger towards the medicine cat den. "Crimson?" Amber asked cautiously. "I'm not in the fucking mood. It's hard enough to get here from Snake Rocks and getting bit by two adders and partially strangled by one. Especially when there is a fucking cat on your back and a fuckin kit in your mouth. And when it's fuckin raining to so I'm not in a good mood you lazy Bloodclan fuck." he growled around the kit's scruff again even though it was painful to talk. As he took another step towards the medicine cat den. But this time Amber bounded to his side and took the shivering newborn from his mouth. Then bounded to the medicine cat den leaving Crimson to slowly stagger towards the den. The cat on his back becoming heavier with each step. He felt the adder venom catching up to him making it harder to move and breath. Even though he knew he should be dead he wasn't he was still alive and he kept fighting through the pain. He did not know why he saved the cat or the kit but the cat reminded him of his kithood for some reason. As he staggered to the medicine cat den two cats bounded to Crimson. It took a moment to recognize the cats as Graystripe and Whitestorm. As he seen them coming he carefully pulled the cat off of his back the cat landed with a dull thud. "Thanks." Crimson mewed as they started to drag the cat to the medicine cat den. Then he heard a cat hiss to another "Great more mouths to feed and the cats probably don't even know how to fight or hunt." Crimson turned around to face the cat that was by the warriors den. The dark brown tabby tom was speaking to a pale ginger she cat then he recognize the cats as Dustpaw and Sandpaw. "You little fuckin shit I can take you on right fucking now and I'm half dead you damn cunt." Crimson growled as he pried the adder heads roughly from his body causing them to bleed even more. "You can't even take on a damn apprentice much less a warrior." Dustpaw retorted hackles rising. Then Crimson ripped the adder body off of his neck. And Crimson took a step towards Dustpaw and Dustpaw sneered "You look weaker than a Windclan cat you damn shit head." then Crimson felt the rage start to burn in him. Crimson took a deep breath and charged faster than any Windclan cat. When he was within a foxlenth he leaped at the cat and held out a paw which slammed into the cat's muzzle. And sent the him sprawling to the ground as blood flew from his muzzle. But before Dustpaw could even get up Crimson was over him and bit into his scruff. And flung him as he was nothing more than a piece of freshkill. As Dustpaw hit Highrock he landed with a heavy thud. Then Crimson jumped on Dustpaw and pinned him against the ground claws on his throat and chest.

So if he moved in any way he would have a slow and painful death. Then he crashed to the ground as a cat jumped on his back. He felt the cat pin him quickly and felt the cat's breath on the back of his neck. Crimson quickly went limp relaxing muscles as in defeat. "Looks like he weaker than a Windclan apprentice." the cat sneered which earned a laugh from the other cats. Then Crimson pushed up and the cat flew off of his back and Crimson was on his paws instantly. The two cats leap at him side by side claws out stretch for his throat. Crimson looked around quickly and seen that they had their back to Highrock. And so Crimson did something nobody expected. He leaped at them claws out stretch for their chests. When they met in the air the two clan cats flew back towards Highrock as if they were some newborns. As they hit Highrock they both grunted in pain fell to the dirt. Crimson standed over them claws unsheathed. "Enough!" a cat yowled. Crimson snapped his head around to look at the blueish gray she cat it was Bluestar. His crimson eyes glowing with insanity, rage, misery, and the desire to kill everything in sight in the dim light. "Fuck." Crimson growled as the rage was replaced with pain and exhaustion. Then Bluestar jumped on top of Highrock and yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" then Crimson backed away from Highrock. So he didn't break his neck looking at Bluestar. Then slowly padded over to Amber as the clearing looked at him. Some in fear and anger, others awe Crimson didn't really give a shit what they thought of him as they don't intentionally piss him off. "So is that kit and that damn cat going to make it?" Crimson asked with a little concern in his voice as he laid down. "What happened to you at that Gathering I thought that you died?!" Amber exclaimed as she sat beside him and tried to lick his wounds. "Don't do that yet there still may be venom in the wounds." Crimson warned before she could lick his wounds. "No there not it is all probably in your blood you stupid fuck. And the kit Yellowfang is unsure that she will live or not. The queen though is asleep because it happens sometimes when a queen have a kits for the first time." Amber explained as she licked his shoulder wound clean. "Guess it's my turn now. Well I don't know I what happened at the Gathering I woke up in dried creek. And I just wandered around aimlessly until I came across this place with a lot adders. And the scent of the cat and I saved her and followed the scent of a cat and it brought me here that's it." Crimson explained but decided not to tell her about his memories as she moved to his neck wound. "One final question. How are you so strong and fast for being I don't know an average sized cat?" Amber asked curiously as she licked clean his neck wound. But before he could answer the clan meeting started. "Cat what is your name?" Bluestar asked. "So many names." Crimson murmured himself. "What did you say?" Bluestar asked. "My name is Cr-ugh" Crimson grunted mid sentence in pain. He was in pure agony as the pain flared through his chest. It felt like his heart was being ripped out again and again. Then he started to cough Crimson coughed so much blood started to drip out of his mouth. "I guess the venom reached my heart." Crimson mewed weakly as a little stream of blood flowed from his mouth. "Crimson come on you fuck don't leave me again!" Amber mewed frantically. Crimson just giggled at what she said and even more when who he thought to be Yellowfang came to his. "The venom reached his heart there is nothing I can do." Yellowfang mewed to Amber. "Damn right you are Yellowfang there is jackshit you can do for me." Crimson coughed as a little pool of blood formed around his mouth. But Crimson fought through the agony and the weariness in his paws. He looked up to see a worried glint in Bluestar's eyes. "I'm glad to see you are worried about me Bluestar but there is no need and you know what. Fuck it might even be better if I died here right now but you know I got some cats to kill and torture and other painful fun stuff to so." Crimson meowed as his eyes met her eyes. And she flinched away as he seen his blood red eyes that spoke of misery, rage, death, and insanity. Then he passed out.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Crimson felt the memories of his kithood of his brothers and sisters. But one stood out from the rest one his of sisters he tried hard to remember her name but it was out of reach. Crimson didn't know why but he did know that she was the only one who was nice to him.

The others called him the runt and didn't play with him and treated him like shit. But she treated him with kindness and love. And he would do anything for her he would kill and or die for her.

He remembered what she looked like fine just like the cat he saved. With a white chest and paws while the rest of her body was brown. Then it hit him that the cat he saved was his sister, his dearest friend in his life it was Princess.

Then he was at Four Trees "We are Shade. " the voice said. "What?" Crimson thought. "We are Shade you are Shade. We will kill everyone and everything nothing will be safe. For we are Shade." the voice said again.

"I am not Shade I am Crimson and I will not kill any of my family! I will kill you first!" Crimson growled. As he seen what appeared to be a legion of pure black cats that was misshapen and disfigured. There was as many cats as all of four of the clans.

Then they charged him and he charged sprinting towards them. He was much faster than any of the black cats so he was on them before they realized what was happening.

Crimson knew he should've been overwhelmed. But thanks to his speed and strength they couldn't. As he fought he kept killing a few then back away so they couldn't overwhelm him. But as he did so it wasn't perfect because he kept getting little wounds.

He had them almost dead and gone when it said "You will kill them all. We will kill them all. For we are Shade." "No no no no no no NO NO NOOOOO!" Crimson responded as images of the ones he loved was killed and ripped apart by him appeared in his head.

As his head cleared of the images there was only a few creatures left facing him. And he charged throwing caution to the wind as he did so. He jumped on top of the first cat thing ripping it apart as he did so.

But it left him open to attack and attack they did one jump past raking it's claws against Crimson's flank. He grunted in pain as the blood poured from his wound. He ripped the cat's throat out then went to the next over and over again until there was one left.

"You can not defeat us we will come back every night again and again. Until you accept who you are what we are. And we will kill everything we will bath in blood. Nothing will be safe not Amber, not Thunderclan and definitely not Princess." a cat meowed. At that point Crimson was seething rage at the mention of harming Princess. "You will not touch them, you will not look at them, you will not kill them. I will kill you. For you will die by me I will fight until I can fight no more. I am not Shade." Crimson mewed his voice still seething with rage. I am CRIMSON!" Crimson yowled nay roared as loud as a lion as his eyes started to flicker between green and blood red.

Then Four Trees melted into a den with a strong scent of herbs. He noticed that he was already on his paws in a wide stance for fighting. And he collapsed as a wave of pain and exhaustion hit him. He landed on something wet and looked down to see that it was moss soaked in blood his blood.

He looked up to see three black cats in front of him he was instantly back on his paws ready to fight more. "I will not let you touch her you fuckin bastards. You even if you kill me I will fight and crawl through the very bowels of the hell that I will go to. And I will keep fighting until my bones had turn to dust and were forgotten and my spirit had faded into oblivion. Before you bastards will lay a claw on my sister or my Amber." Crimson sneared but you could hear the weariness in his voice. He he unsheathed his claws once more preparing to fight to the death.

"Crimson?" a voice asked then he seen the glowing violet eyes and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then his eyes settled on his crimson eyes glowing in rage, misery, and insanity. Crimson sheathed his claws as he saw Amber's unmistakable lavender fur. Then he noticed her on her side laying in a nest with a suckling kit by her belly. He knew it was his sister.

"Princess?" Crimson asked cautiously not knowing if it was a dream or not. "Rusty?" Princess asked fear in her voice. Then Crimson just collapsed unexpectedly as the fight started to catch up to him. His body was aching and burning all over Crimson thought that his body would fall apart.

He just collapsed from exhaustion and relief as he knew that they were safe. "Crimson what do you mean by you won't lay claw on my sister? Does that mean you have your memories?" Amber asked a bit excitedly.

Crimson took a deep breath

"You know why my eyes are crimson?" as Crimson asked you could hear the misery in his voice. "Um…" Amber's voice trailed off. "Because of the fuckin rage, because of the misery, because the damn insanity. Dark things has moved into my mind and soul. Being called a kittypet and a runt. And do you know I am? I am a fucking demon I was born to darkness, death, misery, and rage." Crimson ranted but the misery and anger was still there. Then he got up even though he was wounded and exhausted left leaving the cats there in shock.

As he pushed past who he thought was Graystripe. He was surprised to see more cats looking at him from their dens because it was barely dawn. Crimson bounded out of the camp a trail of blood the only evidence he was there.

As Crimson ran he felt the blood fly off and dry on his pelt staining it blood red like his eyes. Crimson didn't know what to do but he did know that he didn't want to be in Thunderclan. There would be to many questions and too much explaining to do.

Which he didn't want to do he was just tired of it all as he ran. Not stopping for anything then he felt the first pang of hunger. Then it hit him how long it must of been since he aten he slowed to a walk to get his bearings.

Once he figured out that he was by the Shadowclan border he padded in the other direction. To avoid an border patrol from either side before he started to hunt. Luckily for himself he didn't need to feed anyone else so he swiftly caught a mouse. Despite his blood scented pelt he ran away from where he caught the prey. So he had a less likely chance of being found.

Once Crimson found a good spot at the edge of the Thunderclan territory. Close where he first met Graystripe after a moment of relishing the memory he started to eat. Crimson didn't want to be apart of Thunderclan but at the same time he did.

Crimson decided that he would protect Thunderclan from attacks from other clans and foxes or dogs. But not join it he just didn't want to because he knew he would lose control one day. And he didn't want to lose it in the middle of camp or at a gathering.

Once he was done eating he noticed the Shadowclan scent which he thought was weird. Then he padded to a small creek deep in Thunderclan territory. He plunged into the creek letting the water clean his pelt and soothe his wounds. Then he pulled out of the water and decided if he was going to protect Thunderclan. He would need to warn them of Tigerclaw when he would try to take Bluestar's life and become leader.

He needed to know more of Redtail's death and Crimson knew he had to go to Ravenpaw. But he knew he needed rest even though it was sunhigh. Then he remembered the words of the voice or Shade that it called itself. Crimson knew that there was truth in its words that it would not stop until he lost.

He decided that he would get close to their farm but not go to them until tomorrow. Then Crimson started to run in the direction towards Barley's farm not caring about the Windclan border. And he left a small trail of his blood in his wake.

It was just his luck when he crossed the border that he runs right into a Windclan border patrol. "Stop!" one of them yowled but Crimson didn't. He kept running at a good pace than they started to chase him. "Fuck." Crimson growled as they started to gain on him. As he let catch up to them they were still hard pressed to keep up with him. Then Crimson really started to let loose to see how fast he could go.

The patrol were left in his dust as it felt like he flying. As his paws pounded the ground as as he truly sprinted across Windclan territory. As he crossed their border he looked up to see that the sun was setting.

Then he looked back at the small but very visible trail of his blood on the moor. As Crimson padded further away his breathing wasn't as hard as it was when he crossed. Crimson wondered where to sleep when he saw a oak tree a ahead of him.

Once he reached he padded around the tree to see if there were any hollows in it to sleep in. But there wasn't then Crimson thought about sleeping on a branch but he ditched the idea quickly. Thinking that he could fall off so he found a comfortable spot and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Thirteen

"Crimson, Graystripe, Brackenpaw, Dustpelt, Mousefur, and Thornpaw border patrol on the Shadowclan border." Bluestar listed as he padded into camp. "Okay why the fuck not? I was getting bored anyway with the same old routine shut I wish there be a fox or a badger or something." Crimson mewed as he padded up to Bluestar and waited for Mousefur and her apprentice.

"Why do you want trouble?" Graystripe asked as he padded up him with his apprentice behind him. "Nah not trouble blood, the good shit it has been a while since I had a challenge or at least something that could put up a little fight." Crimson mewed boredly as he yawned from the last time he slept which didn't put up a fight at all.

"What in the name of Starclan!" Mousefur exclaimed as she and her apprentice padded up to them for a border patrol. "What I'm sorry I'm an excellent fighter and shit hunter!" Crimson exclaimed as they padded out of camp. "Crimson that is a huge fucking lie you're probably the best hunter and fighter in all of clans." Graystripe meowed as they padded to the border.

"Hey I know that I just don't give a shit and to be honest I'm only here because Bluestar told me to do so." Crimson mewed. "Why do you only listen to Bluestar?" Brackenpaw asked which made Graystripe whince. "Well to be honest I swore my loyalty to Bluestar not Thunderclan. So that means she is the third most powerful cat in the forest." Crimson mewed as the came to the border.

"So who is the second and first?" Mousefur asked as she marked the border. "It really a tie of Amber and Princess and their kit but fuck it. That why you don't fall in love apprentices because whoever you love got you by the balls trust me on that. And if it happens you better get the heart of whoever loves you before you give yours to them trust me on that." Crimson mewed as he marked the next one but stopped dead as he heard a twig snap.

But it was on there side of the border the others didn't seem to hear it. So they kept going down the border that they share with Shadowclan. Before they noticed Crimson leaped up onto a tree branch and leaped from branch to branch until he was above were he heard a branch snap. Crimson leaped down to where he heard the twig snap and took a deep breath to scent anything.

The only thing was the forest scents and something else that he couldn't identify. But he thought nothing of it as he padded back to the others. "Where have you been?" Mousefur growled as he padded up to the patrol. "I heard a twig snap and I checked it out but it was nothing." Crimson answered as they continued towards Fourtrees. "We didn't hear anything." Thornpaw mewed.

"My senses are much sharper than any regular cat and before say that it must be great and shit. It is okay not the best when messing with mouse bile thrust me." Crimson mewed as they stopped at Fourtrees. "Want to do some battle training with the apprentices after we report back?" Graystripe asked Mousefur. "Sure." Mousefur answered as Crimson turned towards Fourtrees. "Where are you going?" Mousefur growled as he padded away from them.

"Got some shit I want to do." Crimson mewed over his shoulder as the sun warmed his pelt then he looked up to see it was sunhigh. Crimson looked down then started to run until he was in the middle of the cleaning then Crimson started to take deep breaths. He preparing to fight then the darkness from his pelt started to take form of the black cats that use to be in his dreams.

They filled the entire clearing and faced him there claws unsheathed and so did his then the fighting started. Crimson was actually starting to have fun when he ripped a head off of a black cat like it was nothing. He felt one come up behind him Crimson turned and felt his claws met the black cat's throat. Then he leaped over to a different spot where a black cat leaped at him.

Crimson side stepped and held out his claws that met its throat. But the force of the leap made his claws cut through it till his claws met its tail. Then he moved to the next one who was more careful it let Crimson swing first. Crimson felt his claws meeting its throat but the cat swung it paw that connected with his right eye. "Fuck!" Crimson screeched in pain and shock in all of his time fighting it was the first time he lost an entire eye.

But the distraction gave enough time for the black cats to attack they all jumped on him at the same time. As they kept jumping on him Crimson got more and more wounded. There was wounds across his back and shoulders and the back of his throat and his head. "Hell yeah bitches let's go!" Crimson roared as leaped up to his paw and started throwing the cats off with all of his strength. One hit the Great Rock and splattered against it but others were thrown into each other.

Once they were off of him Crimson was going through them all slicing their throats. After had killed them all he look around to see that the sun was rising "What the fuck?" Crimson growled. Then he saw the Thunderclan cats that consisted of Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cinderpaw, and Amber. "What the fuck seriously I can und-" Crimson didn't finish because he appeared in front of Sandstorm.

As a wounded black cat leaped at her it's claws were out stretched and ready to meet her throat. But Crimson bite into the cat's throat and used its momentum against and swung it in the opposite direction. As Crimson did so the head ripped off of the black cat and it's body went flying towards a Great Oak. The body went splat against the massive trunk but there was still a loud crack as a massive branch fell from the tree.

As Crimson turned he saw the fear and the shock in their eyes as he single eye burned and started to glow. "Now I understand Amber following me but the rest of I think want to rape my sweat meats. And the last she cat that tried that is dead sadly I can still hear her voice damn I still laugh every time I hear. "Can the Simi nibble on you flesh? Ooo what about your sweat meats?" Crimson mincked as he dropped the head and laughed.

"W-why did you s-s-save me?" Sandstorm stammered. "Because I don't want to resurrect you it is very exhausting on my part I going to need to kill something to heal my eye." Crimson mewed like what he just said was nothing. "Crimson there is problem. There was a fight between Jade and Ice and it was pretty bad. Not like they hate each other but wanted to fight to the death." Amber explained urgently.

But she did not know what she just said to him Crimson took a few steps back. "No no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Fuck, FUCK! Th-" But Crimson was cut off by a black cat that wasn't wounded leaping at his throat. But it didn't make because of a black tendril slicing through its throat. "Where are they I'm going to need to take them now." Crimson growled as the black cats absorb into his pelt leaving the clearing free from bodies except for some body parts and a lot of blood.

"What? The clan would never allow that!" Cinderpaw exclaimed. "Yes they will because that was my deal with Bluestar I will train them when they are six moons old. And in return I give my complete and utter loyalty." Crimson explained as he started to run towards the Thunderclan camp ignoring his own wounds. "But that isn't right two underage apprentices for one cat that ain't even a warrior and that happens to be their father figure. And also happens to to be the father of one and the uncle of the other." Graystripe growled as they ran.

"Shut the fuck up you idiot they have my blood that means they will have my lust for blood and death. Do you know what that means? That means they will kill until they had enough and who knows how many will be dead." Crimson growled as he ran ahead of them and kept the steady pace. "Why would you care?" Cinderpaw asked as she tried to keep up.

"I don't give one fuck for Thunderclan this is about them I don't want their lust for blood to change them like it did me." Crimson growled as he started to run faster through the thick brambles like they were nothing. "Crimson stop you're hunting yourself!" Amber yowled but it made Crimson run faster. Then he abruptly stopped at the entrance of camp then padded through camp.

"Crim- what the fuck happened to you?" Yellowfang growled as she saw his missing eye and the wounds on him. "Where are they?" Crimson growled his voice dark and demonic that he only used when he was extremely pissed. "Th-they are in m-my den." Yellowfang stammered at the raw rage in his voice. Crimson made it to her den in a few strides then padded through the den.

"Get up and follow." Crimson growled to the kits who got up and followed as Crimson healed their wounds. "That is the last time I will heal your wounds so you will need to learn how to treat your own wounds. And I will show you the basics." Crimson explained as they made it across camp. "What do you think your going with them?" Tigerclaw growled a he padded up to Crimson.

"I taking them before their blood lust fully awakens and somebody gets killed." Crimson growled back as he started to padded away. "You can't take them they are too young and we don't want a fucking kitty-" Tigerclaw started but was cut of by Crimson pelt bursting into flames.

As darkness seeped into his wounds and scars and his right eye as it turned into a deep green. "If you and Thunderclan want to live I suggest you never call me that again. Because I am one demon you don't want to insult if you want to live." Crimson growled as Bluestar padded out of her den. "Or-" Tigerclaw started but was cut off by Crimson appearing beside Highrock.

Then he swung his paw with a decent amount of his strength when it connected the already cracked Highrock. It shattered to pieces "That is a warning next time it will be your body." Crimson growled as he shielded Jade and Ice with his body. Once the dust cleared the entire clan looked at him in a new fear. "Know this is if I wanted Thunderclan dead you all would be dead." Crimson growled as Amber came through.

"What in the name of Bloodclan!" Amber exclaimed as she saw Crimson pelt and his right eye. "We might be back in twelve moons or twenty four Bluestar our deal still stands. Come Little Ones." Crimson mewed as he padded out of the camp. "Father are you okay?" Jade asked as Crimson's pelt turned back to the normal fire like ginger and so did his eye. "Yeah just a little mad." Crimson admitted as they paded away from camp.

"Where are we going?" Ice asked as they got farther away from the camp. "I talked to Bluestar about training both of you when you were six moons old but your fight disrupted my plans. So now I'm going to have train you now but I gonna train you like a medicine cat until Jade is big enough to fight." Crimson mewed as they got closer to the border. "Why?" Jade asked.

"I'm not going to be there for you my Little Ones all the time so I will teach you everything that you will need to know to survive. But always be together and trust each other with your lives trust me. Even if one of you find love and a family like I did always be there for them trust me." Crimson told the as they padded through the tree cut place.

"Okay but can we ride on your back?" they both asked at the same time. "No my little ones you will have to get strong." Crimson mewed sternly. "Okay." Ice mewed sadly as they crossed the border. "How about this? I'll show how to hunt first then how to heal your wounds." Crimson mewed as he changed his mind. "Really?" Jade asked. "Really." Crimson nodded as they padded along.

"Why did you destroy the Highrock?" Ice asked as they stopped so Crimson to scent the air. "I was really, really, really, mad that is one of our fatal flaws we anger easily and then we kill, and destroy things." Crimson mewed as he scented stale badger. What is that scent? It smells like the one when I first met you and you killed that badger." Jade mewed

"That's what badger smells like but it is a few sunrises old let's follow it and see if there be an old badger den that we can sleep in." Crimson mewed as they started followed the scent which took then farther away from Thunderclan. As they followed the scent Crimson explained on which herbs are used for stopping infections and scrapped pads.

Until the came across the old badger den Crimson was hoping to find then he looked up to see that it was sunhigh. Crimson looked through the den to make sure nothing was in it and to his relief nothing was because he didn't want to kill in front of them. "Okay you stay here while I'll go hunt and bring us back something and I want you to stay here." Crimson mewed as darkness from his pelt took form into black cats that guard the entrance.

"What to play fight again?" Jade asked as Crimson left. "Sure but let's not do it with claws this time I really don't want to get in trouble." Ice mewed as they played wrestled but they were evenly matched like always one couldn't get the advantage on the other. "Why can't you win or can I!" Jade whined in her squeaky voice. "I don't know but once we're trained we be unstoppable!" Ice squealed.

"Yes you will be my Little Ones." Crimson mewed around the two mice and the vole in his mouth as he padded the guards disappeared. "I'll take a mouse." Ice mewed as Crimson dropped the prey. "I'll have one too if you don't want it." Jade mewed as Crimson pushed the prey to them and ate the decent sized vole in a few swift bites. Crimson waited patiently for them to get done with eating that was when he noticed Ice left eye was blood red like his.

"Come it is time to sleep you have a lot to learn and you will need your rest." Crimson mewed as Jade got done eating. Then he laid down to sleep but felt Jade get close and snuggle against his chest while Ice jumped on his flank and laid down. Crimson had a feeling that he was finally gonna have a good sleep with them around him and he did.

Sorry about short the chap. and you guys thought i might have dis contuied the story.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

When Crimson woke he was at Fourtrees the half moon was high in the sky. And all of his wounds were healed but there was scars in there place except for his throat. Crimson sighed and got up knowing that a lot of time has past and he felt different.

Then he noticed that felt even stronger than before and that darkness came from his pelt. Crimson thoughts wandered to Thunderclan and the attack by the rogues. Then memories flashed through his head of things being formed from the darkness from his pelt.

And with that Crimson thought of a cat how and it looked how it moved. Then before his eyes the darkness took shape of a cat. Crimson got then concentrated on the cat attacking himself and it did. Crimson dodged to the side and cut its throat.

Then the darkness dissolved into his pelt which left him alone. And with that he practiced through the night making his own darkness take form.

Amber was about a moon and a half in her pregnancy. And her thoughts never left from what Crimson had told her to name her kit Jade. That was her thoughts while she was in the nursery but they were interrupted by Yellowfang.

Who had a bundle of herbs in her mouth

as she padded in the nursery. "Eat this." Yellowfang ordered. And Amber did as she was told and ate the bitter herbs. Then she turned around and left her alone with Princess while the other queens were out. With their kits including Ice which is what Princess named her kit. And she had very unique eyes which were a very deep blue.

"Princess?" Amber asked. "Yes?" She replied. "Will you tell me about Crimson's kithood?" Amber asked. Instantly after she asked that question Princess' eyes clouded with grief. "I'm sorry I asked." Amber mewed. "No it's okay I will tell you." Princess mewed but the grief was unmistakable in her voice

"Our mother treated him terribly and so did our siblings except for me. They called him the runt and nevered played with him and treated him like dirt through and through. Well one sunrise when we were five moons old our siblings were calling him a runt and said that our mother didn't love him. Which was true then he got mad but wasn't the usual get mad and don't talk to the cat that made you mad." then Graystripe padded and he had two mice in his mouth

"Here I thought you might be hungry." Graystripe meowed. "And I heard what you said about Fireheart's kithood he never told me about his. Will you tell me?" Graystripe asked tentatively. "Yes of course." Princess mewed but there was grief in her voice.

"Then he ran away." her voice heavy with grief. And as she finished Amber had a feeling that see wasn't telling everything there was to tell. But still there it was

Almost time for a gathering. Crimson thought as he watched almost full moon go down it was only two sunrises away. But he was still wondering why Shade hadn't attack him yet but he did know he was glad for it. Then Crimson got up and went hunting on the Windclan territory. Because he didn't want to spend too much time on one territory.

Crimson knew he could conjure a black cat to that was the only place where he could really let loose and run as fast as he can.

But his heart is with Thunderclan as it took him in after what happened when he was a kit. He could still remember Shade screaming that faint full sunrise. Fuck. Crimson thought as the memory hit him. He could never get use to what had happened. And especially the fact that he hurt Princess too.

That was his thoughts as he crossed the Windclan border. Wow I didn't run into a patrol this time. Crimson thought then he broke into a run scenting for rabbit. Then the rabbit scent hit him and he was on it but not as fast as he could though and he was still on it in no time.

Then Crimson pounced on it and his claws landed on the back of its neck killing it. And Crimson settled down to eat.

"Hi Bluestar." Amber greeted her as she padded out of the nursery. "Hello Amber." Bluestar replied as she came from her den. "Can I ask you question?" Amber asked. "What is it?" Bluestar replied. "Can you tell me how you met Rusty?" Amber asked not sure how she would react. Bluestar narrowed her eyes "Why do you want to know?" Bluestar asked suspiciously.

"I want to know about Princess's brother and I'm curious." Amber answered honestly looking Bluestar in the eye. "Okay come and I will tell you how I first met Fireheart." Bluestar mewed as she turned and padded into her den.

Amber took a deep breath before joining Bluestar in her den. "Okay make yourself comfortable." Bluestar told her as she laid down in her nest. Amber just sat down listening ready to listen to how she met Crimson.

"When I first saw him he was on a fence or whatever he called it. He had a twoleg collar on himself and just stared at the forest with a dead look in his eyes. Then one sunrise he went into our territory he was fixing to catch a mouse when he let it go and growled something." Bluestar mewed.

Then she continued "And with that Graystripe known as Graypaw back then attacked him. To drive him out of our territory but to what I didn't expect was that he fought back."

"And to my surprise he won even though he was smaller than Graystripe. He had him pinned and was fixing to kill him when the dead look in his eyes returned and he simply let him up. Then we me and Lionheart came out into the open and you could see faint scars on his pelt. He simply laid down and rolled on his back to scratch it." As she said that she licked her paw and draped it over her ear.

"Which completely shocked us than Lionheart asked "Do you not fear death?" Then Fireheart mewed "I know I am young being about seven moons old. But I do not fear death but the only thing I do fear is fear itself for I wasn't born a kittypet. And before you say why am I a kittypet the only reason I live with them is that they saved my fucking shitty life and I own it to them until I see fit. Or I have something else to do with my pathetic life I hate the easy life of being a kittypet. So no I do not fear death I will gladly accept it when it is my time." He answered which shocked us even more. "What about family?" I asked. "Well most of them are dead except for my sister. My sister was there when the rest died and she watched and I laughed." Fireheart chuckled." Bluestar mewed. But what she said gave Amber a lot of insight of what happened to Rusty when he was young.

"Me and Lionheart glanced at each other then I asked him if he wanted to join Thunderclan. Then I told him that it will be hard and he would be taunted. Then he growled in voice that told you he wasn't lying "Do you see the scars on my pelt? I got them when I was five moons old. These cats were taunting me and let's sat they fared worse than me. I was convinced by violence for violence to die by violence. But I will always follow you once I give you my word because all I got is my honor, rage and a fuckton of misery." And to be honest it really confused us so we told him to meet us back to where we were the next sunrise." And with that Amber got up to leave assuming that she was done.

"There is more like how he joined the clan." Bluestar mewed which made Amber turn around and sit back down. "Well as you could guess a lot of the clan got pissed when I introduced him." Bluestar mewed. But it shocked Amber that Bluestar would cuss or use foul language.

"As I introduced him to the clan Longtail was insulting him calling him a kittypet and said he would be a bad hunter with his collar. Fireheart bit his paw and pulled then there was a resounding pop and he did the same with the other one. Then he turned his head sideways and there was three pops them he did it the other way and there was only two. But what he said next still haunts and confuses me to this sunrise." Bluestar told Amber.

"He said "Have you ever killed a cat in rage. Or have you ever killed kits and their mother in rage? I have and I have met cats that say it gets harder every day that they see them in their dreams and every time they close their eyes. I don't see their face you know it's kinda easy living with it. Rage is a powerful, beautiful emotion but it is untameable, and deadly." He mewed then his eyes lost their dead look and became alive once again and a fire of rage was visible then with that Fireheart jumped off of Highrock." Bluestar mewed as she started to groom herself.

Then she continued "And landed right by Longtail and Longtail lunged at him. Fireheart waited till the last second then sidestep and rammed his shoulder into Longtail's gut. Longtail jumped at him slashed above his left eye. "Wait a second." Fireheart growled as he draped a paw over the wound and licked the blood off of his paw. "Damn Simi was right I blood does taste good! Good thing I killed her before she started to nibble on my sweet meats." Bluestar mewed.

"And to be honest at what he said it mortified me and a good bit of the clan. Then he jumped on Longtail and had him pinned he was fixing to bite into his throat. Until he looked up and his eyes had the dead look in them. Then he got off of Longtail and looked around at the mortified expressions of the clan. "Wait you took the blood thing seriously? Sad thing is it is true damn that she cat was hot but it was her or my sweet meats. I choose my sweet meats if you haven't noticed." Fireheart mewed then let out an at ease laugh." Bluestar chuckled and Amber joined in too.

"Once he was done laughing Longtail jump on him and started to claw his back. Fireheart didn't even make sound as Longtail drew blood. Then he growled "You will learn to fear me while you are nothing more than an kittypet." Longtail growled to Fireheart "Punk you will fear me I have nothing to fear except for fear itself. Now tell me are you ready to bathe in blood? Because I am. Are you ready to die? I know I am." Fireheart growled his voice was deadly serious." Bluestar mewed as Amber took it in.

"Longtail bite into his collar then started to pull. Then Fireheart let loose a roar of rage and got to his paws with Longtail on his back while choking him. And slammed him against the ground even though he was younger and smaller than Longtail and even though Longtail is a warrior. Which made Longtail let go of his collar he raised his paw claws unsheathed "Enough!" I yowled and to my surprise he listened. He sheathed his claws then he put his paws in his collar then pushed out and with a loud snap his collar came off. But I do got say it was a little scary if that if he lost it in a battle or training session killed his opponent." Bluestar told her worry in her eyes.

Then Amber got up to leave and as she was ready to leave she turned around and mewed "Thank you." "Your welcome." Bluestar responded. And with Amber left the den and headed to the nursery when she felt the first kick of labor.

Even so she heard apprentice run into the camp yowling "We under attack!"

Cliffhanger I know I'm a dick


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Crimson just finished hollowing dog teeth for his claws by Barley's farm. When he felt a tugging sensation pulling him towards Thunderclan. That was when he knew something was wrong very wrong. Crimson shot off from Fourtrees towards the Thunderclan camp.

His world was on the line if Amber called for him she must be in real danger. Or be giving birth but still he needed to be there for here even if he had to crawl through his own personal hell. That would be his hell finding Amber, Princess, and their kits dead it would kill him.

He would give in to the darkness and become a demon once again killing everything he saw. That was one thing he could never let happen he would tear his accinent soul apart. To the point that his body would live but his soul would die, fade into nothing.

Crimson ran and ran then ran even more his body was ripping through brambles, ferns, and bushes. Like they were nothing all he could think was Amber and the trouble she could be in. He could still remember the first time he saw her he lavender pelt and he deep violet eyes.

"Fuck." Crimson growled as he remembered that sunrise. Crimson started to hear the sounds of battle as he got closer than came the camp wall. He had two options go through, or above Crimson went above as he could easily make the jump. And he did he easily cleared the camp wall and landed and attacking cat.

Then he noticed that it was Windclan and Shadowclan attacking. That was when a very dark idea formed in his head when he ran off the cat he landed on. Crimson looked around and found a young ginger and white tom that looked like apprentice. The apprentice looked at then leaped at him his claws were unsheathed and they nicked his right ear.

Taking a bit of it Crimson didn't miss a beat he knocked the apprentice down. Then wounded him considerable almost to the point of killing him and the apprentice didn't make a sound. "Windclan! Shadowclan!" Crimson yowled as he put his law against the kits head.

"Who are?" Tallstar asked. "I am Crimson of the Fuckyouclan! And fuck you now I suggest you leave now." Crimson voice dropped to a deep threatening sound in his throat which shocked everyone. "What you gon-" Nightstar started but was cut off by a screech of agony from the apprentice as Crimson pressed down slightly.

"You got two more chances till I crush the apprentice's head." Crimson growled. "You wouldn't dare!" a Windclan cat yowled. Crimson pressed down harder as he did so he felt someone coming behind him. Crimson turned to see a she cat lunging at him "Leave my so-" She yowled as she did so. But Crimson was right there beside her and cut her off as he turned and kicked out his hind legs.

Which sent her flying towards Highrock there was a loud thud as she landed. "You got one more chance before I kill the kit." Crimson growled as he put his paw against the cat's head. "But if we leave how will we get he get back?" Tallstar asked. "I will personally see the kit to your camp I give you my word." Crimson mewed.

"Retreat!" Tallstar yowled as the ran from the battle. But the she cat limp up to him. "If I find in scratch on him you're dead." The she cat growled. "Okay I give you my word he will be unharmed but it is a bit late for that." Crimson mewed as nodded at apprentice.

"Okay you Shadowclan dip shits I really don't care I will just kill you off until I make it to your camp. So are you going to leave? Please say no I really want to kill something." Crimson growled as all of Windclan left the camp.

"Hey kit should I kill them or let them live." Crimson asked the wounded apprentice. "L-live." the apprentice stammered. "Okay should I use all skill or brute force?" Crimson asked. "M-mix." the kit groaned as he got up. Crimson cuffed him hard on the back of the head knocking him out.

"Lucky you kit says not to kill just torture a little then let you run away the the foxhearts you are." Crimson mocked. "Why yo-" a tom growled but was cut of by a laugh from Crimson. Crimson jumped right into the middle of the Shadowclan cats and started going through them like they were nothing. Most of them was scared to even try to attack him because of the insane laughter and the darkness from his pelt.

The darkness it self seemed to get stronger and stronger with each attack.

But it all stopped when Crimson had Nightstar pinned and was ready to kill him. "Now are you going to leave?" Crimson growled as he let the older tom up. He felt a paw touch the ground lightly behind him then he was behind the cat that was trying to sneak up on him.

Then Crimson bit into the cat's scruff and threw it like it was a kit that landed against another Shadowclan cat. "Answer me or I will start killing." Crimson growled. "Retreat!" Nightstar yowled as he and his clan ran away. Crimson sat down and yawned as licked his paw and draped it over his ear like nothing happened. Then he knew the kit woke and he was at his side in an instant even though the kit was across the camp.

His paws were in a pool of the kit's blood "The Fuckyouclan can I join before I die?" the kit asked as he let out a dying laugh. "Who said anything about dying. And yes you can join you got a pair on you what about being my Deputy? And plus I seen older battle hardened cats I killed sequel and cry for their mother's as I simply torn them apart. And you didn't make a sound you, I respect." Crimson mewed as his darkness seep into the kit's wounds and healed them but left scars.

"Bluestar I'll be back later I got to get this kit home." Crimson mewed. "Crimson right?" Bluestar asked as she padded towards him. "Why who else would have a big enough dick to be the leader of the Fuckyouclan and be able to get away with it? Plus if you want to be a dick you can call me Fireheart but be warned I hate she cats with dicks." Crimson growled as he gently bit into the kit's scruff and laid him across his back.

"You were torturing and fixin to kill the apprentice now you are treating him like you would your own! Why?" a cat yowled that clearly didn't hear what he just said. "I have killed just to kill. I have bathed in blood since I was born ether it was mine, or my kin's and enemies. You can ask Princess how I was tortured and how I killed my mother and siblings. I can still taste their blood on the tip of my tongue and still I love it. But you or any of you except for Bluestar and this kit has earned my respect. Plus you have to lose one to know that pain is what it does to you how it drives you insane with grief it is worse than losing a mate. And that I wouldn't want on an innocent mother or father. Trust me I know." Crimson mowed darkly as remissed in those dark painful memories.

"N-now that is some dark shit." the apprentice groaned as he made himself comfortable on Crimson's broader shoulders and back. "Watch that mouth or I get some mouse bile from Yellowfang and wash it out for your mother." Crimson growled which made the apprentice shut up as he padded out of camp.

"What is your name my Deputy?" Crimson asked. "Gorsepaw yours?" Gorsepaw asked. "Crimson. Is your mother Goldenflower?" Crimson asked as they traveled. "Yes, why?" Gorespaw asked. "Before I fell in the Gorge I was called Fireheart. It me and Graystripe that brought your clan back from exile." Crimson explained.

"You're the one that almost died for me and my mother on the thunderpath!" Gorsepaw exclaimed. "Yeah. Got any jokes?" Crimson asked as he cleared a fallen log. "No not really." Gorsepaw admitted. "Dammit you can't be the Deputy the mighty Fuckyouclan if can't make any jokes!" Crimson exclaimed as he crossed onto Windclan territory.

With that Crimson had Gorsepaw laughing nonstop as they got closer to their camp. "Their was this she cat okay? Her name was Simi when I was about four moons old okay. This was after I killed some rats and I came across her in this alley of an huge twoleg place and she was friendly enough you know. Until she started to lick my wounds and said "The Simi like your blood! Can the Simi nibble on your flesh?" Crimson mimicked her voice which was spot on.

"Then I freaked out and I yowled "Help she trying to rape my giblets! Help! My sweet meats help! Gah noooooo! My sweet meats!" Crimson mimicked his younger voice as they burst with laughter. Then they noticed that Crimson walked in the middle of the Windclan camp. Then they burst out again "Told you that you would need to know good jokes to be in the Fuckyouclan my young Deputy!" Crimson laughed.

"What the fuck?" a cat yowled completely confused. "What?" The both laughed in unison. "He wounded you to the point of death and tortured you now you're laughing with like he is your kin." Tallstar growled. "This is Fireheart! Come on he and Graystripe brought us back to our home!" Gorsepaw yowled diffeantly.

"Kit I told you I don't go by that name and just cause I saved your ass doesn't mean I do it again. And the only reason I did save I dont like causing that type of pain to others especially since I know what it feel like." Crimson growled darkly. "Yeah you told me can I get down now?" Gorsepaw asked.

"Yeah if you're strong enough." Crinson mewed as he lowered himself so Gorsepaw could get off his back. "What do you me-" Gorsepaw started but stumbled. He would have fallen face first if it wasn't for Crimson biting into his scruff and picking him up like a kit. "Hey I'm not a kit!" Gorsepaw exclaimed. "I can drop you." Crimson growled around his scruff.

"What wrong with him?" Tallstar asked as he padded closer. "Blood loss he be okay about a sunrise, let's make it two to be safe." Crimson mewed around Gorsepaw scruff. "There not a single wound on him just scares!" a cat exclaimed. Crimson sighed as he unsheathed his claws then raised his paw "What are yo-" Gorsepaw started.

But he was cut off when Crimson's blood splattered against his face. "Gah! What the-" but the words died in his throat. Crimson yawned tiredly as he watch his blood dripped from his throat that he just tore out. "Why?!" Gorsepaw yowled as a look of horror on his face and everyone else's as his body started to burn into darkness.

"Fine next time I just jump in front of a monster and go splat." Crimson mewed as darkness seeped into his throat and healed it entirely. Then Crimson looked up at the sun to see that it was halfway to sundown. "That's how now I gotta go now bye my young Deputy and tell your mother I kept my word not a scratch." Crimson meowed as he disappeared.

It didn't take long for Crimson to run from Windclan to Thunderclan but he really did book it. And he made good time to he really did he was back before sundown. He wasn't even winded when he got back into camp and he padded straight to the nursery.

As he padded in he felt something jump up against him then climb up on his back. Crimson turned his head to see what had climbed on his back and saw two unusual blue eyes staring at his eyes. But they weren't the cat eyes they were the eyes of a half breed then he noticed that they belonged to a pure black body.

"I like your eyes! There like Amber's but darker like a demon!" a squeaky she kit voice mewed. "I like yours too Little One." Crimson mewed as the kit made herself comfortable on his back. "Hey Amber." Crimson mewed as he saw his kit snuggled up against her belly suckling. His kit had his fire like pelt with Amber's lavender fur that was in beautiful swirling patterns that reminded him of his past.

"Well I kinda want to cut your throat and you said that it was your first time." Amber growled. Then Crimson leaned into her ear and whispered "You will know when it is time my love." "Well I think Jade is a good name what do you think?" Amber mewed. "You know me I'm the dumb brute." Crimson mewed that made Amber laugh because that was the total opposite.

"Ice get down now." Princess mewed sternly. Then Ice got up and leaped off of him towards Princess but Crimson bit into her scruff before she could land. "Hey!" Ice squeaked as he put her down gently. "I got to see you later." Crimson mewed as he padded to leave but Ice jumped on his tail. "Don't go you're so much fun!" Ice squeaked as Crimson lifted his tail with the kit on it and took a step towards Princess.

"I'll be back okay?" Crimson mewed as he laid her down gently. "Okay." Ice mewed sadly. "Here." Crimson mewed as he took off a dog tooth of a claw and set it down before her. "What is it?" Ice asked as she pawed at it. "A dog tooth." Crimson answered. " And I can keep it?" Ice asked. "Yes." Crimson mewed. Than Ice squealed as she turned around to Princess but when she turned around Crimson was gone.

Crimson padded to Bluestar who was giving orders for patrols. "Graystripe, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, and Brackenpaw hunting patrol." Bluestar listed off. "Oi can I talk to you alone?" Crimson mewed as he padded up to her. "First how do you know of Fireheart?" Bluestar asked. "That was the name I went by before I fell in the Gorge." Crimson mewed but little did he know what effect did that have on all the cats that heard what he said.

"But he is dead I saw he fall into the Gorge!" Sandstorm exclaimed. "Holy fuck! You damn fucking idiots should fucking confirm if somebody is dead with Starclan if you don't got a damn fucking body. Holy fucking shit why is that so fucking hard to comprehend. Fuck! You are really close on my fucking Things To Kill List 2! Shit you're almost more annoying that Simi and she wanted to eat my sweet meats! Damn I almost lost those suckers to her good thing I didn't! Wait I wonder." Crimson ranted but his rant made everyone that heard it burst out with laughter. "Fuck don't kill me for asking!" Sandstorm exclaimed.

"Don't worry if I wanted you dead there wouldn't even be a Starclan for you to go to. Still don't give me a reason and you'll never have to worry about that." Crimson mewed darkly. "Wow dark shit." Sandstorm mewed. "Okay Bluestar I still need to talk to you." Crimson mewed. "Okay Crimson." Bluestar mewed as she passed into her even and Crimson followed her into her den.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bluestar asked. "I want to mentor Ice and my daughter Jade." Crimson mewed. "Why?" Bluestar asked suspiciously. "They have my blood that means they are dangerous to everyone except to me." Crimson mewed "What will you give in return?" Bluestar countered. "Well I will give you my complete and utter loyalty and two of the greatest warriors that Thunderclan has ever seen. And all you need to do to summon me is say my name three times. Deal?" Crimson mewed.

"Deal." Bluestar mewed as she got up to leave. Then Crimson left and padded to the gorse but someone was coming through. Crimson didn't even bother greeting Sandstorm and Graystripe as the padded through with a few mice and voles. Crimson didn't even bother listening to them as they greeted him. "Where you going?" Sandstorm asked that what caught his attention.

"To sleep." Crimson mewed as he passed by. "Why out there?" Sandstorm asked as she put her prey on the pile. "I don't sleep well and even when I do it is still bad." Crimson growled as the sun went down. "Do you want some moss at least?" Sandstorm asked but it mad Crimson madder and more annoyed.

"Look Sandpaw I don't give a shit what you think all that matters is my family. Not dip shits like you so go fuck Dustpaw or some other dip shit." Crimson growled as he left camp but Sandstorm followed. "It is Sandstorm Fireheart! And I hate Dustpelt!" Sandstorm yowled angrily as Crimson padded up to a random tree. "If you want to live never call me that name again." Crimson snarled.

"Or what Fire-" Sandstorm started but was cut off by Crimson slamming and pinning her against the ground and stared her straight in the eye. Then his right eye started flash between blood red and a really deep fierce green then it settled on green. "I will kill you and everything you love if you don't leave me the fuck alone." Crimson growled darkly as Sandstorm tried to get away she clawing and spitting but it was in vain.

Then Crimson growled "Fuck!" as he jumped off of her and swung his paw at the nearest tree. When it connected to the truck the entire tree shattered Crimson just stayed there as splinters rained down. While Sandstorm ran away in fear of his raw strength and the fact of the splinters.

"Just leave me alone." Crimson mewed in defeat as Sandstorm padded hesitantly to him as the sun went down father.

But she stopped when she really saw all the scars on his pelt and on his face. "How many fights have you been in?" Sandstorm asked as Crimson moved to a different tree to sleep under. "Leave. Please." Crimson mewed in defeat as settled down to sleep. "Why Crimson?" Sandstorm asked as she laid her tail on his shoulder softly.

"Because I'm a fucking demon that wants to rip open your throat and drink your blood as I absorb your fucking soul!" Crimson yowled at her as his bloodlust almost got the better of him. "You're not a demon I saw you in the nursery and what you did to that apprentice. How you took care of him the mercy you shown him and I heard what you said to his mother. A demon wouldn't so that. Would it?" Sandstorm mewed as she looked into his glazed over eyes.

"Fuck off you really don't know what you're dealing with and you couldn't console me. I am older than Starclan and I have sent and killed more then there will ever be in the clans." Crimson admitted. "Okay Crimson." Sandstorm conceded softly as she left. Then Crimson went to sleep and he knew he was going to be visited by a friend.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Oi mates this shit is gonna get weird okay like really fucking weird.

Chapter Twelve

Crimson was about half way through the fight when his throat got cut. Every time it hurt a fuckton and it was always the throat despite the other wounds he got which was all over his body. But there was something off they weren't at Fourtrees they were in the middle of Thunderclan territory.

"I wonder what my body looks like while we do this fighting shit." Crimson mewed as he killed a black cat that nicked his ear. Which was the second time his ears has ever been damaged and it took a small piece of his ear.

But Shade didn't answer as Crimson was thinning out the black cats. It was clear yet again that Crimson was gonna win but Crimson was slowing considerably. Because of blood loss and the lack of air thanks to his cut throat.

Then there was one left "See you next time Shade." Crimson growled. Then he killed the last cat but as he killed the last one four more appeared. "Come on Shade." Crimson growled deep in his cut throat his as it became demonic. Crimson eyes were flickering between a fierce green and his usually insane crimson. As he looked at his target he didn't register the fear in the large pale blue eyes.

That was when Crimson attacked he leaped at the blue eyed black cat. His claws connected with the cats fur which was surprisingly soft and long then the black cat let out a cry of fear. His unexpected weight and the strength of his leap drove the black cat through the ground and up against a tree root.

Crimson snarled as his blood dripped on the cat. "W-w-we w-were trying to h-help." the blue eyed black cat squeaked that was when Crimson snapped out of it. Crimson staggered off the cat as his head cleared he leaned against a tree and bled on it. He just stayed there breathing raggedly before he had the sense to heal his throat and the rest of his wounds.

"Did I hurt you?" Crimson mewed as he got off the tree. "A l-little." a young she cat voice stammered. "I am sorry let me help." Crimson mewed as a black tendril reached for the cat tentatively. When it touched her it cascaded around her pelt and seeped into to some little cuts and healed them instantly."What is your name?" Crimson asked. "Cinderpaw." Cinderpaw mewed.

Crimson turned to see the she cat with Yellowfang and Sandstorm looking at him. "I told you I didn't sleep well Sandstorm so next time two words fuck off." Crimson growled warningly. "What type of sleep is that? And sorry just trying to help." Sandstorm huffed. "I rather be treated like shit and that sleep is the only thing that keeps my bloodlust in check. And poorly at that if I do say because I still want to spill some more." Crimson growled as he padded passed the small blue eyes but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her leg.

"I can fix that." Crimson mewed as he yawned. "Wait what!?" the she cat exclaimed. "Yeah there is a small chance that I can I never healed a bone before so why the fuck not?" Crimson mewed. "So you saying that there might be a chance that you could fix it? How?" Yellowfang asked.

"You seen me heal my neck wound and my other wounds already that's how. But this is up to you, Bluestar, and Cinderpaw because this could go wrong, very wrong. Like get one of the dark souls that reside in me gets stuck in her soul." Crimson answered as he entered camp. "Okay I'll get Bluestar." Yellowfang mewed as she padded to Bluestar's den.

As Crimson padded to the medicine cat den he felt eyes on his back and he heard whispering about him. But it didn't bother him as he entered the den and found spot to lay down while he waited. Then Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Cinderpaw padded in the den.

"What is this I hear about you might be able to heal her leg?" Bluestar asked. "I said that there might be a small chance that I can do it but it can go very wrong if I fuck up so I gonna try it on me." Crimson growled. "What do you mean by-" Yellowfang was cut off by aloud snap followed by a grunt of pain from Crimson.

Crimson let out a pained laugh as he looked at the horror in their faces. He broke his left foreleg and made the bone puncture the skin so you could see it sticking out. "Why did you do that?!" Cinderpaw exclaimed. "Glad to see you care." Crimson mewed sarcastically as he let out another pained laugh but this one was almost an insane laugh.

Then he started to focus then the darkness started to take form. Then it all went into his leg where the bone started to move back into place. But the entire time Crimson felt like his leg was slowly being eaten away by maggots. And Crimson started to grunt then the grunt turned into a low demonic sound in the back of his throat. Then came the dark memories swirling around in his head.

Then it was done there was no more pain when Crimson got up to put weight on his leg. "Well I guess it all good. But kit in all seriousness. This. Hurts. A. Fuckton. And that coming from me means it is excruciating pain. And you might get some of my memories." Crimson warned.

But Crimson didn't think he could do it again it because took everything from him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Yellowfang asked. "Yes if it is okay." Cinderpaw mewed. "Bluestar?" Crimson asked. "Yes if she wants to." Bluestar mewed seriously.

"Lay down." Crimson ordered Cinderpaw did as she was told and laid down in her nest. Then the darkness started to seep into Cinderpaw's wounded leg. That was when she started to screech in agony but there was nothing he could do he was already in the process of moving the bone in the right place.

"Stop you're hurting her!" Yellowfang yowled. Crimson didn't even answer or move he felt his strength be sapped but there was nothing he could do. He knew that he was gonna be reduce to his ethereal form or his spirit form as one would say.

Then her screeching died down a bit then stop completely. "It's done." Crimson mewed but it wasn't his regular voice it was demonic and Crimson was fading. Cinderpaw got and put weight on her leg and sequeled in delight then jumped around like a kit.

But she stopped short when she saw Crimson leaning against the wall of the den slowly fading. "What's happening?! Are you dying?! No you can't die when you gave me so much for to little in return.

"Don't worry I'll be back but do me a favor and be friend to Ice and Jade okay? And if you experience any of my memories like killing cats and maybe a few kits that pissed me off when I was young. And don't tell anyone until I'm back." Crimson mewed the new voice scaring her. "O-okay." Cinderpaw stammered in grief and fear.

"I got a question for you." Crimson mewed weakly. "What is it?" Cinderpaw asked tentatively the grief obvious in her voice. "Medicine cat or warrior?" Crimson asked weekly. "W-warrior." Cinderpaw stammered in grief. "Why are you sad?" Crimson mewed weekly. "Bye." Crimson mewed before she could answer as he disappeared and then the endless pain started. But then he was at Fourtrees and he was with Shade then the fighting started.

"How fucking long have we been fighting Shade?" Crimson asked as he won again even though he was covered in wounds and blood. But this time instead of pain and darkness there was light then he realized that he was watching the sunrise.

"How long has it been?" Crimson murmured to himself as he shook the blood from his pelt and he noticed a cold nip in the air. Then he looked around Fourtrees till he found the great oak that is by Thunderclan territory. Then he padded in Thunderclan territory heading for the Thunderclan camp.

Crimson took it slow and enjoyed the sunshine on his pelt as he padded. He just realized that he hasn't eaten in forever when he stomach growled. He scent the air and was delighted to scent mouse Crimson dropped into a hunter's crouch.

And slowly stalked the mouse until it was in sight the he leaped and landed on its neck. Which broke it then Crimson picked the plump mouse up and found a comfortable spot. Then devoured it in a few bites and with his meal then he healed his wounds but left the scars. And with that he started back on his journey to Thunderclan.

But he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a faint mewling of a kit. Then Crimson really shot off going through the bushes, and dead brambles. But what he saw made his blood turned to fire there in a small clearing was a badger and a kit.

Crimson jumped in front of the kit as the badger lifted a massive grey paw. As the badger swung Crimson knew there wasn't enough time to move away and protect the kit so he took the blow head on. He wasn't going to let he an innocent kit die he would rather go through the hell he just got out of.

The badger paw landed on his shoulder which drew blood and popped it out of place. Then Crimson lunged at the badger his claws met the badger's head. When his claws connected to it's head it was sent reeling Crimson took this as a chance.

And he jumped on it then started to claw it apart ripping it limb from limb. Showing no mercy as it howled in pain and agony as Crimson bathed in it's blood. Then once it was dead he turned to the kit and his jaw dropped. He saw one crimson eye to the right and deep violet to the left staring back at him.

The kit had his fire like pelt with her mother's lavender fur in swirling patterns. "I'm so sorry." Crime on mewed over and over again as he pulled the kit to him. "Who are you!? Get away from me! Help!" Jade yowled as she tried to get away from Crimson.

"Jade please don't." Crimson mewed shocked and hurt that he was being rejected from his own kit. "How do you know my name I never met you before in my life! And if I did I would hate you!" Jade yowled. That what made Crimson snap from rage and grief of being rejected. "Fine! But Jade if you ever need someone when all others fail you I will always there for you and Darkkit!" Crimson snapped from grief.

Then he let her go while he laid there the pain was too much for him to bear. What his own kit said to him it kept replaying over and over again in his head now he was dead on the inside. But there was more memories as he killed other cats as he showed no mercy. Crimson laid there his head against his paws with his eyes closed.

Crimson just laid there wondering why life was so cruel to his kind and even crueler to him. Crimson didn't even noticed when the Thunderclan cats padded into the clearing. He heard a voice growl "Get up." Crimson didn't even move. His breathing was so shallow to the point they thought he was dead.

He felt a paw prod his flank but he didn't move all he could think of was his kit and how he was rejected. "He is dead what do we do with him?" a familiar asked. "Look at all those scars on his pelt he must have been one hell of a fighter." another mewed. "And all the blood look at the badger you can barely tell that it was a badger." another exclaimed. "Let's take him back to camp and bury his body." another suggested.

"Sure sounds like a good idea." a voice agreed. Then Crimson felt someone bite into his scruff but Crimson was to consumed in grief to care anymore. Crimson just let them drag him he was wondering why life was such a bitch.

Crimson didn't even noticed when they stopped dragging him until felt another paw prod him. But this one was smaller and lighter more hesitant than the other one that prodded him before. Crimson got up to see who touched his badger blood soak pelt but to his surprise it was Jade.

"I thought you hate me my Little One." Crimson mewed softly. "I didn't know and you scared me. And now you probably hate me!" Jade cried as she pressed her head against his flank. "My daughter I would destroy all of the clans and Starclan itself and make the world drown in blood all for you if you wanted it to be. But I know I would never have to do that you, Ice, Princess, and your mother is all I have. That is how much I love you I couldn't even comprehend hating you." Crimson mewed as he put his head on top of hers as he basked at their physical contact.

"Well go back to your mother I got some cats to rant at okay my Little One?" Crimson mewed as he broke away. "Okay." Jade mewed sadly as she quietly sneaked into camp through the dirt tunnel. Crimson sat up and bite into his paw and yanked it back which popped his shoulder back into place which made a loud pop.

Then Crimson padded to the entrance of camp as he realized that it was close to sunhigh. Crimson padded through the entrance as he yawned which made him close his eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice growled. "Kit I fixed that damned leg don't make me break it and I really don't want to. I just spent a real long time in a hellhole so don't try me. And to top it some dip shits dragged me here when I blacked out from a shit ton of flashbacks. Most of them are of me killing a lot of animals mostly cats. Still I know I swore loyalty to you if you accepted my kin but damn I didn't expect this kind of demand. What's next me pissing on Tallstar or Crookedstar?" Crimson ranted.

"Where have you been?" Bluestar asked as she padded over to him. "Like I said a hellhole." Crimson growled. "Why?" Bluestar asked. "Because I used all my power to the point I couldn't use this from so I was forced back into my ethereal form." Crimson explained.

"What is an ethereal form?" Cinderpaw asked. "I will show but not here I'll show you tomorrow." Crimson hissed so only they could here. "Why me I'm just a apprentice?" Cinderpaw asked. "Because I believe you should know what you're dealing with." Crimson mewed.

"Okay go hunt and I will talk to you tomorrow." Bluestar told Crimson. Then Crimson turned around and went on a hunting spree killing everything. He was just killing everything that was eatable no caring until he made his own freshkill pile.

That was when Crimson noticed that it was a little after sunhigh. Crimson started to run back and forth between where he had stash the prey he caught. When he went back to camp to drop off some prey he had his mouth crammed with some mice, a couple voles, and black bird.

When he turned to leave again to get more Crimson sensed someone padding behind him. He turned to see who was behind and was pleasantly surprised to see it was Graystripe. "Long time no see Graystripe wanna help me with getting the rest of the prey?" Crimson mewed cheerfully.

"Sure why not Fireheart." Graystripe meowed as he padded out of camp with Crimson. "It's Crimson." Crimson growled as he padded to where he left the prey.

It took three trips to get all the prey he caught. "Damn Crimson I think all this will feed the clan for along time." Graystripe meowed around the prey he had in his mouth as they padded into camp. "If you say so." Crimson mewed as he dropped the prey on to the huge pile.

Crimson sensed someone behind him but he knew exactly who it was. Then he felt Jade lung at him but before she could land on him Crimson backup to the side. As he did so he held out his paw to catch Jade as she stumbled.

"How are you so fast?" Jade mewed in her squeaky voice. "Because I am my Little One." Crimson mewed as he licked her ear. "Why do you call me that?" Jade asked. "What?" Crimson asked. "My Little One." Jade mewed. "You and Ice are little and your mine and you are one or ones." Crimson explained as he noticed the sun was going down.

"Time for you to go to your mother." Crimson mewed as he nudged Jade towards the nursery. As he did so Amber and Princess came out while Ice came running up to him to jump on his back. That she made in one easy leap "Why do you like jumping on my back Little One?" Crimson asked.

"It makes me feel safe." Ice mewed. "Or is it that you like the free ride." Crimson suggested. "Yeah that too." Ice agreed as Crimson stopped outside the nursery. "I gotta go okay my Little Ones?" Crimson mewed. "Okay." they both mewed in unison as the started wrestling.

Then Crimson looked at Amber's violet eyes. "Why are you even here?" Amber mewed as she padded out of the nursery. "Because I love you, Princess, Ice, and Jade. You are the only ones to show love and compassion to me instead of hatred and cruelty." Crimson mewed as he licked her ear.

"I might see you tomorrow I might not will I be back always love ya." Crimson mewed as he padded away to the gorse tunnel. Once Crimson was out in Thunderclan territory he looked for a place to sleep away from the camp.

Once Crimson settled down and fell asleep then the hell started for him the constant fighting. But still it was good practice for him as he killed everything in front of him.

When Crimson killed the last few black cats he settled down to get what sleep he could salvage. That was when he felt something shaking his left shoulder where he had deep scratch. Crimson opened his eyes to see Jade and Ice looking at him with worry and fear in their eyes. But his eyes were flickering between green and blood red then they settled on blood red.

"Little Ones your not supposed to be here why ain't you with your mothers?" Crimson asked he got up from the pool of his blood. "We sneaked out to find you." Ice mewed as leaned against him. "Then we saw the blood and we thought you were dying and you wouldn't wake up!" Jade yowled in her squeaky voice leaned against him as her little body was trembled.

That was when Crimson noticed that his blood was smeared against their pelts. That was when Crimson started to lick the blood from their pelts. "Come Little Ones your mothers are going to kill me." Crimson growled as he nudged them to their paws. Crimson stood up from where he was sitting as he took the kits back to camp where they will most likely get punished.

Crimson quickly healed his wounds but left the scars before he entered camp. "Come on go to your mothers before they cut my throat." Crimson growled as he nudged them to the nursery. As he padded behind the kits he seen Amber and Princess glaring at him the anger was very clear in their eyes.

"Hey don't look at m-" Crimson started but was cut off by Amber cuffing his ear. With her claws unsheathed right across his ear drawing blood and tearing his left ear. "Hey! Come on it isn't even my fault they're the ones that came to me in my sleep and woke me up. So don't be cuffing me." Crimson ranted as he healed his ear.

"Next time I expect you to do a flip or I'll ri-" But Amber was cut off by Princess. "The kits." Princess warned. Then Amber let out irritated growl "Go." Amber growled. Crimson turned around and left camp to go hunting but he wouldn't go on a spree that he did last time.

But still it didn't take long for him to catch a few mice as the sun steadily rose in the sky. Crimson padded back to camp when he thought they would be up and ready. Still nothing could prepare them for what they were signing up for.

After Crimson dropped off his prey at the freshkill pile he went to Bluestar's den. "Bluestar it's time I'll go get Yellowfang and Cinderpaw." Crimson hissed loud enough for her to hear. "Okay." Bluestar replied. Then Crimson headed to the medicine cat den to get Yellowfang and Cinderpaw.

He padded in the den to see Yellowfang and Cinderpaw mixing herbs. "Come I got some shit to show you." Crimson mewed. "And what shit is that?" Yellowfang asked sarcastically. "The important kind." Crimson shot back. "Well then best be going then huh?" Yellowfang asked as she finished doing what she was doing.

"Come on then I don't got all sunrise and Bluestar is waiting." Crimson growled as the padded to the entrance and waited for Bluestar. "There she is, the late, great, and beautiful Bluestar it's about damn time." Crimson mewed as Bluestar padded to them. "You calling me old?" Bluestar growled as her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah indirectly but now at least I know you're smart." Crimson mewed as they padded towards the Great Sycamore. "I'm the one that mentored you when you were an, apprentice. And yes I know I'm beautiful, and great." Bluestar shot back. "What are you going to show us?" Cinderpaw mewed. "Yeah what are you going to show us?" Yellowfang asked.

"Ever heard of a Fliwonian?" Crimson asked. "What's that?" Cinderpaw asked. "It what I am." Crimson mewed as he padded up to the base of the Great Sycamore. "What do you me-" Bluestar started but she stopped mid sentence at what Crimson turned into. And he turned into something of pure and utter terror.

"This is what I mean, what I am." Crimson's true voice rumbled deep and ancient despite his body being so young but his soul wasn't. His pelt was of fire rolling around his body with dark flames mixed with the blood red but it extremely thick it was main. He was taller and broader than any normal he was about the same size of a dog but Crimson could be much bigger. With his muzzle elongated a little bit that made him looked a little dogish and the fangs that we a mouselength long.

But what really scared them was the one pure black wing that was laced with scars that stuck out of his back. His entire body was covered in scars his left ear tip was ripped off and the scars that covered his face and muzzle. Then Crimson fluttered his wing that was when they noticed his eyes.

One was a deep blood red, and the other was a fierce deep green. But Cinderpaw started to Crimson padded slowly towards to where she was barely a mouselength away. Then she put her paw against one long and deep jagged scar on his shoulder.

"What are you?" Cinderpaw growled as she jumped up on his back to look at his wing. When she noticed a scar and a jagged bone poking through his flesh slightly. "A Fliwonian or more exactly a Blood Fire a sub breed of a Fliwonian. I am the first of my breed and the only and that is if Jade or Ice take to the demon blood in them. And if that happens I will need to take them away right away." Crimson explained.

"What happened to you? I seen and treated wounds before but nothing like this before!" Yellowfang exclaimed as he padded around him in a circle.

"My kind is different. We are born in the body of a cat but even then we are small and treated like shit. So when we first transform we usually kill all our siblings and our mother. Still when our rage and bloodlust had settled and we changed back. We still keep a good bit of our strength, speed, pain tolerance, and senses. But some of us keep it in check so you wouldn't even know if they were a Fliwonian. Or another type of demon but our kind can only be killed if another Filwonian killed another or by an angel. Only then can our souls rest in peace but if that happens the one that killed the other absorbs their powers. You still following?" Crimson explained as he stretched and flapped it.

"What happened to your other wing?" Bluestar asked but you could see she wasn't taking well by the shock in her voice. "Yeah there just a jagged scar and broken b-" Cinderpaw started but ended with a sacred yowl. As Crimson moved the bone were the missing wing was. "That i-is messed, up really messed up." Cinderpaw stammered.

"My kind is more durable then you are so we can rip each other apart literally and keep fighting. But we can heal ourselves when our shades awakens that usually happens when we are in a really bad rage. Still we need to learn a little on how to control the elements." Crimson mewed as changed back then rolled on his back to scratch it.

"You still didn't answer the question." Yellowfang growled. "My blood father Jake, or his demon name Vraceorsunth was a sex crazed bastard. I was still enraged and my bloodlust was at its peak I was in a huge twoleg place so was he. He had a poor shekit with deep violet eyes and lavender fur she wasn't even four moons old. He was going to rape her if he wasn't there I would have probably killed her myself. And we fought to the death and I won I absorb his shade and ended his life and soul but at a high price. The kit watch the entire time as we brutally rip each other apart. And you can see the price I paid to end my bloodlust we are born with evil in us. All we know is pain, misery, and grief we are driven insane by it." Crimson mewed as he slightly chuckled at the memory.

"Was Amber the kit?" Cinderpaw asked. "I don't know you tell me." Crimson mewed. "What is an ethereal form?" Bluestar asked as she processed the information that was just given. "Your soul is your ethereal form but ours is different we never necessarily die. Most of the time if we chose we are born into a new body but we keep the same breed. And our memories are inherited of our old lives but most of the time we choose to stay dead." Crimson explained as he started to groom himself which he rarely did.

"How many times have your soul been reborn?" Cinderpaw asked. "Once and my true brother killed me when I was fighting my shade. And he was recently reborn too though I bare no ill will against him. It was a fight way after the great wars in the ancient times even before Starclan and the clans." Crimson mewed as his eyes glazed over.

"How old are you? And you make it sound like you are immortal." Cinderpaw asked. "Older than even the thought of the clans older than most of the twolegs or humans as they call themselves. And no not any more I will age but very, very slowly to the point I will almost be immortal." Crimson mewed as some painful memories flashed through his head.

"Can you heal your wing?" Cinderpaw asked. "Yes with the blood of one that is pure but only angels have that and a few others." Crimson explained. "Anything else?" Crimson asked as he unsprouted his wing. "What were the Great Wars you talked about?" Bluestar asked.

"The Great Wars was when us demons fought against the angels and we won the first two. But let's say nobody won the last one." Crimson explained. "Any more?" Crimson mewed as he got up. "Are there any demons or angels in the clans?" Bluestar asked. "Well I'm not sure about Amber. But Ice is a half breed and Jade is one too but she is definitely gonna take after me. No other than me and my family there is no demons or angels. Even though most of all of you could be a direct angel descendant. Anything else?" Crimson mewed as they shook their heads no.

"Good if you don't take this to the grave I will send you to the grave." Crimson growled darkly. "Would you really?" Cinderpaw asked. "I almost killed you before if you haven't forgotten." Crimson reminded.

"We shall take this to the grave Crimson. Anything else?" Bluestar asked as she got up.

"No." Crimson mewed as he got up. "Good." Bluestar mewed as she left and headed towards the camp. "Well I'm going hunting if you need me call my name if it is life or death call my name three times." Crimson mewed as he went hunting again.

Yeah he is a demon so to don't hate mates I like this and plus now I'm gonna make chapters longer.


	13. Chapter Thriteen

Chapter Thirteen

"Crimson, Graystripe, Brackenpaw, Dustpelt, Mousefur, and Thornpaw border patrol on the Shadowclan border." Bluestar listed as he padded into camp. "Okay why the fuck not? I was getting bored anyway with the same old routine shut I wish there be a fox or a badger or something." Crimson mewed as he padded up to Bluestar and waited for Mousefur and her apprentice.

"Why do you want trouble?" Graystripe asked as he padded up him with his apprentice behind him. "Nah not trouble blood, the good shit it has been a while since I had a challenge or at least something that could put up a little fight." Crimson mewed boredly as he yawned from the last time he slept which didn't put up a fight at all.

"What in the name of Starclan!" Mousefur exclaimed as she and her apprentice padded up to them for a border patrol. "What I'm sorry I'm an excellent fighter and shit hunter!" Crimson exclaimed as they padded out of camp. "Crimson that is a huge fucking lie you're probably the best hunter and fighter in all of clans." Graystripe meowed as they padded to the border.

"Hey I know that I just don't give a shit and to be honest I'm only here because Bluestar told me to do so." Crimson mewed. "Why do you only listen to Bluestar?" Brackenpaw asked which made Graystripe whince. "Well to be honest I swore my loyalty to Bluestar not Thunderclan. So that means she is the third most powerful cat in the forest." Crimson mewed as the came to the border.

"So who is the second and first?" Mousefur asked as she marked the border. "It really a tie of Amber and Princess and their kit but fuck it. That why you don't fall in love apprentices because whoever you love got you by the balls trust me on that. And if it happens you better get the heart of whoever loves you before you give yours to them trust me on that." Crimson mewed as he marked the next one but stopped dead as he heard a twig snap.

But it was on there side of the border the others didn't seem to hear it. So they kept going down the border that they share with Shadowclan. Before they noticed Crimson leaped up onto a tree branch and leaped from branch to branch until he was above were he heard a branch snap. Crimson leaped down to where he heard the twig snap and took a deep breath to scent anything.

The only thing was the forest scents and something else that he couldn't identify. But he thought nothing of it as he padded back to the others. "Where have you been?" Mousefur growled as he padded up to the patrol. "I heard a twig snap and I checked it out but it was nothing." Crimson answered as they continued towards Fourtrees. "We didn't hear anything." Thornpaw mewed.

"My senses are much sharper than any regular cat and before say that it must be great and shit. It is okay not the best when messing with mouse bile thrust me." Crimson mewed as they stopped at Fourtrees. "Want to do some battle training with the apprentices after we report back?" Graystripe asked Mousefur. "Sure." Mousefur answered as Crimson turned towards Fourtrees. "Where are you going?" Mousefur growled as he padded away from them.

"Got some shit I want to do." Crimson mewed over his shoulder as the sun warmed his pelt then he looked up to see it was sunhigh. Crimson looked down then started to run until he was in the middle of the cleaning then Crimson started to take deep breaths. He preparing to fight then the darkness from his pelt started to take form of the black cats that use to be in his dreams.

They filled the entire clearing and faced him there claws unsheathed and so did his then the fighting started. Crimson was actually starting to have fun when he ripped a head off of a black cat like it was nothing. He felt one come up behind him Crimson turned and felt his claws met the black cat's throat. Then he leaped over to a different spot where a black cat leaped at him.

Crimson side stepped and held out his claws that met its throat. But the force of the leap made his claws cut through it till his claws met its tail. Then he moved to the next one who was more careful it let Crimson swing first. Crimson felt his claws meeting its throat but the cat swung it paw that connected with his right eye. "Fuck!" Crimson screeched in pain and shock in all of his time fighting it was the first time he lost an entire eye.

But the distraction gave enough time for the black cats to attack they all jumped on him at the same time. As they kept jumping on him Crimson got more and more wounded. There was wounds across his back and shoulders and the back of his throat and his head. "Hell yeah bitches let's go!" Crimson roared as leaped up to his paw and started throwing the cats off with all of his strength. One hit the Great Rock and splattered against it but others were thrown into each other.

Once they were off of him Crimson was going through them all slicing their throats. After had killed them all he look around to see that the sun was rising "What the fuck?" Crimson growled. Then he saw the Thunderclan cats that consisted of Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cinderpaw, and Amber. "What the fuck seriously I can und-" Crimson didn't finish because he appeared in front of Sandstorm.

As a wounded black cat leaped at her it's claws were out stretched and ready to meet her throat. But Crimson bite into the cat's throat and used its momentum against and swung it in the opposite direction. As Crimson did so the head ripped off of the black cat and it's body went flying towards a Great Oak. The body went splat against the massive trunk but there was still a loud crack as a massive branch fell from the tree.

As Crimson turned he saw the fear and the shock in their eyes as he single eye burned and started to glow. "Now I understand Amber following me but the rest of I think want to rape my sweat meats. And the last she cat that tried that is dead sadly I can still hear her voice damn I still laugh every time I hear. "Can the Simi nibble on you flesh? Ooo what about your sweat meats?" Crimson mincked as he dropped the head and laughed.

"W-why did you s-s-save me?" Sandstorm stammered. "Because I don't want to resurrect you it is very exhausting on my part I going to need to kill something to heal my eye." Crimson mewed like what he just said was nothing. "Crimson there is problem. There was a fight between Jade and Ice and it was pretty bad. Not like they hate each other but wanted to fight to the death." Amber explained urgently.

But she did not know what she just said to him Crimson took a few steps back. "No no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Fuck, FUCK! Th-" But Crimson was cut off by a black cat that wasn't wounded leaping at his throat. But it didn't make because of a black tendril slicing through its throat. "Where are they I'm going to need to take them now." Crimson growled as the black cats absorb into his pelt leaving the clearing free from bodies except for some body parts and a lot of blood.

"What? The clan would never allow that!" Cinderpaw exclaimed. "Yes they will because that was my deal with Bluestar I will train them when they are six moons old. And in return I give my complete and utter loyalty." Crimson explained as he started to run towards the Thunderclan camp ignoring his own wounds. "But that isn't right two underage apprentices for one cat that ain't even a warrior and that happens to be their father figure. And also happens to to be the father of one and the uncle of the other." Graystripe growled as they ran.

"Shut the fuck up you idiot they have my blood that means they will have my lust for blood and death. Do you know what that means? That means they will kill until they had enough and who knows how many will be dead." Crimson growled as he ran ahead of them and kept the steady pace. "Why would you care?" Cinderpaw asked as she tried to keep up.

"I don't give one fuck for Thunderclan this is about them I don't want their lust for blood to change them like it did me." Crimson growled as he started to run faster through the thick brambles like they were nothing. "Crimson stop you're hunting yourself!" Amber yowled but it made Crimson run faster. Then he abruptly stopped at the entrance of camp then padded through camp.

"Crim- what the fuck happened to you?" Yellowfang growled as she saw his missing eye and the wounds on him. "Where are they?" Crimson growled his voice dark and demonic that he only used when he was extremely pissed. "Th-they are in m-my den." Yellowfang stammered at the raw rage in his voice. Crimson made it to her den in a few strides then padded through the den.

"Get up and follow." Crimson growled to the kits who got up and followed as Crimson healed their wounds. "That is the last time I will heal your wounds so you will need to learn how to treat your own wounds. And I will show you the basics." Crimson explained as they made it across camp. "What do you think your going with them?" Tigerclaw growled a he padded up to Crimson.

"I taking them before their blood lust fully awakens and somebody gets killed." Crimson growled back as he started to padded away. "You can't take them they are too young and we don't want a fucking kitty-" Tigerclaw started but was cut of by Crimson pelt bursting into flames.

As darkness seeped into his wounds and scars and his right eye as it turned into a deep green. "If you and Thunderclan want to live I suggest you never call me that again. Because I am one demon you don't want to insult if you want to live." Crimson growled as Bluestar padded out of her den. "Or-" Tigerclaw started but was cut off by Crimson appearing beside Highrock.

Then he swung his paw with a decent amount of his strength when it connected the already cracked Highrock. It shattered to pieces "That is a warning next time it will be your body." Crimson growled as he shielded Jade and Ice with his body. Once the dust cleared the entire clan looked at him in a new fear. "Know this is if I wanted Thunderclan dead you all would be dead." Crimson growled as Amber came through.

"What in the name of Bloodclan!" Amber exclaimed as she saw Crimson pelt and his right eye. "We might be back in twelve moons or twenty four Bluestar our deal still stands. Come Little Ones." Crimson mewed as he padded out of the camp. "Father are you okay?" Jade asked as Crimson's pelt turned back to the normal fire like ginger and so did his eye. "Yeah just a little mad." Crimson admitted as they paded away from camp.

"Where are we going?" Ice asked as they got farther away from the camp. "I talked to Bluestar about training both of you when you were six moons old but your fight disrupted my plans. So now I'm going to have train you now but I gonna train you like a medicine cat until Jade is big enough to fight." Crimson mewed as they got closer to the border. "Why?" Jade asked.

"I'm not going to be there for you my Little Ones all the time so I will teach you everything that you will need to know to survive. But always be together and trust each other with your lives trust me. Even if one of you find love and a family like I did always be there for them trust me." Crimson told the as they padded through the tree cut place.

"Okay but can we ride on your back?" they both asked at the same time. "No my little ones you will have to get strong." Crimson mewed sternly. "Okay." Ice mewed sadly as they crossed the border. "How about this? I'll show how to hunt first then how to heal your wounds." Crimson mewed as he changed his mind. "Really?" Jade asked. "Really." Crimson nodded as they padded along.

"Why did you destroy the Highrock?" Ice asked as they stopped so Crimson to scent the air. "I was really, really, really, mad that is one of our fatal flaws we anger easily and then we kill, and destroy things." Crimson mewed as he scented stale badger. What is that scent? It smells like the one when I first met you and you killed that badger." Jade mewed

"That's what badger smells like but it is a few sunrises old let's follow it and see if there be an old badger den that we can sleep in." Crimson mewed as they started followed the scent which took then farther away from Thunderclan. As they followed the scent Crimson explained on which herbs are used for stopping infections and scrapped pads.

Until the came across the old badger den Crimson was hoping to find then he looked up to see that it was sunhigh. Crimson looked through the den to make sure nothing was in it and to his relief nothing was because he didn't want to kill in front of them. "Okay you stay here while I'll go hunt and bring us back something and I want you to stay here." Crimson mewed as darkness from his pelt took form into black cats that guard the entrance.

"What to play fight again?" Jade asked as Crimson left. "Sure but let's not do it with claws this time I really don't want to get in trouble." Ice mewed as they played wrestled but they were evenly matched like always one couldn't get the advantage on the other. "Why can't you win or can I!" Jade whined in her squeaky voice. "I don't know but once we're trained we be unstoppable!" Ice squealed.

"Yes you will be my Little Ones." Crimson mewed around the two mice and the vole in his mouth as he padded the guards disappeared. "I'll take a mouse." Ice mewed as Crimson dropped the prey. "I'll have one too if you don't want it." Jade mewed as Crimson pushed the prey to them and ate the decent sized vole in a few swift bites. Crimson waited patiently for them to get done with eating that was when he noticed Ice left eye was blood red like his.

"Come it is time to sleep you have a lot to learn and you will need your rest." Crimson mewed as Jade got done eating. Then he laid down to sleep but felt Jade get close and snuggle against his chest while Ice jumped on his flank and laid down. Crimson had a feeling that he was finally gonna have a good sleep with them around him and he did.

Sorry about short the chap.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Fourteen Moons Later

"Okay close your eyes like we practiced and let's do it again." Crimson mewed as Jade and Ice closed their eyes. Then six black cats took form from Crimson and attacked them as the sun rose. Jade and Ice kept their eyes closed they didn't move and waited for them to get close. Everything was silent as the black cats surrounded Jade and Ice then it erupted in chaos.

Ice and Jade were back to back one lunged for Jade's throat but Ice bit into its throat. Then retreated back to where she was at that was how they defeated the black cats. The practice fight only took a few moments to end "Good well my Little Ones that is all I got to teach you but keep your senses sharp and train constantly." Crimson mewed as he licked their heads.

Crimson couldn't help but to think how lucky he was compared to what his old life was. As he looked at Jade and Ice who have collars studded with dog, cat, badger, and fox teeth that he made for them. Jade's was was pure black like Ice while Ice's was of fire with blood red and lavender flames. "Wait what does that mean?" Jade asked as she opened her eyes. "It means that we can go back to Thunderclan!" Ice exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes now let's get going before sundown Crimson mewed as he started to run. Ice and Jade looked at each other then ran with Crimson and they kept pace with them marching him. "You want to race?" Crimson mewed as they leaped over a fallen log at the Treecut place. "You know you'll win." Jade and Iced growled in usion. "Yeah I could already be there by now if I wanted to." Crimson admitted.

"Why are you such a shit liar?" Ice asked they headed deeper into Thunderclan territory. "You know why my Little One." Crimson growled as he slowed down. "Fuck we made good time." Jade mewed as they padded towards camp. "Yep we did it's not even sundown." Ice growled as they padded to the entrance. "You first." Crimson growled like a scared kit which made Jade and Ice laugh their beautiful laughs.

And they kept laughing when they padded through the gorse tunnel then cat leaped at Jade and Ice. Who exchanged a glance "You want this one?" Ice asked as if she had all the time in the world Jade's response was a nod as she leaped at the cat and a little giggle of joy. For the fight they met head on the light ginger she cat cat bit into Jade's right upper forepaw and Jade bit hers.

Then twisted effectively dislocating both of their shoulders with a loud pop there was a screech of pain from the ginger she cat. And a laugh from Jade at the screech of pain from the she cat then Jade bit her forepaw and pulled. There was a loud pop as from Jade's shoulder as she leaped at the cat again but was stopped by Crimson.

"Now now my Little One is that how you treat a friend?" Crimson mewed as he helped up Sandstorm. "Bull fucking shit she attacked first!" Jade yowled angrily. "Fire-" Sandstorm started but was cut off by Crimson putting her shoulder back in place. Which made her screech and cut his throat "Okay okay finale lesson don't ever I mean do not put her shoulder back in place." Crimson growled as he healed his throat.

"Wow that is the easiest lesson you have taught us yet what's next best ways to gut a cat?" Jade growled sarcastically. "Actually he taught us that. You have to let the cat leap at you side step hold out your claws to met the cat's throat. Then the momentum will carry your claws through it till you met it's tail. And there you got a gutted cat like come on this was one of the first fighting techniques he taught us. Of course we are fucking stupid so we use it on dogs, foxes, and badgers. But of course who is stupid enough to fight to the death against a badger for fun?" Ice ranted which made the Thunderclan cats look at them in horror.

"Well sister that is us of course the great dip shits of the great Fuckyouclan." Jade growled. "Okay where is fucking Bluestar because I think they want to kill something and I don't want to take the blame." Crimson growled as Whitestorm padded up to him. "Wait oh hell yeah! I fucking knew it! Fucking Ravenpaw is right that dip shit is right! He fucking killed Redtail and Oakheart got squash by some fucking rocks! I was fucking right! Haha you fucking bastards! Hell yeah I'm gotta get his ass back here to fucking gloat!" Crimson gloated as the Thunderclan cats stared at him in shock.

"You knew he was going to try and kill Bluestar? And Ravenpaw is alive?" Whitestorm asked. "Fuck yeah! Me and Graystripe got him out before Tigerclaw could kill him or have kicked out of the clan. Because he knows that Tigerclaw killed Redtail that's why he was telling everyone he was a traitor. And before you say he is a coward me and Graystripe had to drag him to Barley's farm and I to threaten to rip off his balls and shove them down his throat." Crimson explained.

"It is Tigerstar now he is the leader of Shadowclan and Bluestar is in her den that way. Oh and she has fallen into a deep paranoia so she is not the same." Whitestorm hissed in his ear. "Where is her den?" Crimson asked. "Medc-" Whitestorm started but was stopped when Crimson disappeared then reappeared by the entrance. "Bluestar?" Crimson mewed as he padded in. "Crimson?" Bluestar asked as she got up from her nest. "Yeah?" Crimson mewed as he got closer.

"You are the only one I can trust I n-need you to protect my clan no matter what. Swear it on your honor, your name, your kin, on your race, your breed." Bluestar mewed as she got closer. "Let me help you." Crimson mewed as a tendril of darkness touched her head which made her sigh. "I see it was Tigerclaw not the clan it was all Tigerclaw." Bluestar mewed as she settled down to sleep. "Swear you did not give your word Crimson." Bluestar growled as Crimson padded to leave.

"I swear on everything that I am and everything I stand for." Crimson mewed as he started to leave again. "And swear you will protect my kits Mistyfoot and Stonefur of Riverclan." Bluestar mewed which shocked Crimson but he didn't show it as he just nodded then left.

"How do we know you trained them?" Mousefur growled as Crimson padded up to them. "Yes do it I will heal all wounds and intervene before you kill each other." Crimson growled as Ice and Jade looked at him.

Then suddenly without warning they leaped at each other then broke away. They were evenly matched even when the cut each others throats they kept fight going blow for blow. They were covered in wounds but they kept fighting as Thunderclan watched in horror "You ain't gonna make them stop?" Mousefur asked in horror. "You want to stop?" Crimson asked as he healed their throats. "Fuck no we never get an offer like this!" they both yowled before they cut their throats again.

"What have you done to my kit?!" Princess yowled in horror at Crimson. "I did nothing except refined them and taught them what they needed to know to survive and protect those they love." Crimson mewed as their paws in a swipe. "You have proven you have trained them." Mousefur growled as they blinded each other but they kept going like they knew where they were exactly at. "Enough." Crimson growled as darkness from his pelt healed them.

Which exhausted Crimson but he did not show it as he looked at the faces of horror, awe, and fear. "Come on we were having fun!" they both yowled in unison. "Y-you call that f-fun?" Cinderpaw stammed in fear and horror. "Is that all you taught them?" Whitestorm growled. "No they are excellent hunters, and they have the knowledge of a fully trained medicine cat. And before you say "how do we know that?" look at the scars on their pelts. Plus Jade caught greencough last leafbare." Crimson answered.

"Where is Amber?" Ice asked as she groomed herself. "Dead." Cinderpaw mewed reluctantly as she expected Crimson to blow up. "Crimson can you resurrect her?" Ice asked as she stopped grooming herself then Crimson started to breathe deeply but one came up ragged as Crimson staggered. "H-her s-soul i-it is g-gone. Wh-what killed h-her?" Crimson stammered in his demonic voice. "A dog five sunrises ago." Cinderpaw mewed lightly as she backed away.

"Where is Yellowfang?" Crimson asked trying his best not to kill everyone in rang of his claws. "Dead. And now I have to become the medicine cat." Cinderpaw mewed sadly. "Where is Brightpaw and Swiftpaw?" Longtail asked before Crimson could blow up. Then Crimson shot off as he heard the howls of hellhounds getting close to it's prey. He jumped over the camp wall and the cats in one powerful leap. When he landed on the forest floor Crimson didn't even notice that he transformed he just ran tearing through the forest.

"Brightpaw NOOOOO!" Swiftpaw screeched as a hellhound leaped at her but Crimson jumped in front of her. And flapped his great black wing which blew the hellhound against a tree with a loud snap the hellhound stayed down. But another came from the side and bit into his wing and tore it half way off before an tendril of darkness priced its throat.

Before he even had enough time to kill the next one, one came up and bit into his left forepaw. While another one bit into his right hindleg and pulled. "FUCK!" Crimson roared as they ripped off his hind leg and partly ripped of his forepaw. But more jumped on and made his legs buckle then an image of Amber dying being torn apart like he was being tore through his head. "DIE YOU BASTARDS!!" Crimson roared as Shade's voices merged with his demonic voice in the lead.

Crimson threw off the hellhounds as more tendrils of darkness ripped through the hellhounds. As Crimson jumped on it and bit into it's throat then Crimson jumped off of it when it was dead and looked around to see the rest had ran away. Because ten of them were dead Crimson didn't even noticed staggering through the forest leaving a trail of blood. Crimson was in so much pain physically and mentally everything just hurt.

Crimson didn't even remember jumping over the camp wall when he landed he just collapsed. "Crimson!" Cinderpaw screeched as he got back up. "That's the monster!" Swiftpaw yowled which made Crimson wince. "He is not a monster he saved my life!" Brightpaw exclaimed which made Crimson wince again.

"Kill it!" Swiftpaw yowled as he unsheathed his claws. "No!" Brightpaw screeched as she and Cinderpaw came to his defense. "Crimson wh-" Cinderpaw started but screeched when he ripped off his left forepaw and his wing that still had the hellhound on it. But he didn't expect it to get up and howl but Crimson knew exactly what it did when he ripped it apart. "Wh-whats happening?" Brightpaw stammered as Crimson collapsed again. "H-hellhounds." Crimson mewed as he started to breathe deeply as he got up again. "What the fu-" Whitestorm started but was cut off by Crimson jumping in front of him.

And taking the bite to the throat that was meant for him but the teeth didn't meet his throat because of his main. "Hellhounds." Crimson growled as the hellhound burst into flames. But another one slide under him and sliced opened his stomach horizontally. That one just exploded as Crimson ripped out its blood to drown the one that was coming up behind him. Still one went for Cinderpaw it had her pin and was fixing to bite into her throat to drink her blood.

A black tendril sliced its head off with practiced ease. There was only two left the as Ice and Jade tried to attack them but it was for nothing as they only focused on Crimson. Who grew to his full size that dwarfed the full grown hellhounds that is twice the size of a dog. Then Crimson let out a deafening roar that scared them away but brought something much worse.

"Wh-what's happening?" Cinderpaw stammered as she bounded up to him. "Wh-what are y-you?" Sandstorm asked the fear in her voice obvious. "A fucking demon that wants to rip open your fuckin throat and drink your blood as I fucking absorb your soul." Crimson growled with a surprisingly strong voice for how weak he was at that moment. "C-Crimson?" Sandstorm stammered as she got closer.

Crimson tried to turn back to his regular cat form but he could only hold it for a few moments. Before he turned back as the pain started to overwhelm him. "I-I a-am so f-fucked." Crimson stammered as he got up but his intestines said otherwise as they fell from his sliced opened stomach which made him cough up blood. "Crimson?" Bluestar asked as she paded out of the medicine cat den. "I made a promise this is what you get a pack of fuckin hellhounds come howlin for your blood dammit. And let's not forget the damn Fliwonian answering my challenge." Crimson mewed as he tried not to fall over.

Then came the l Fliwonian that answered his challenge for all that wants his newly claimed territory. "To the death." the challenger growled as it leaped at Crimson. But the challenger didn't meet Crimson because of a strong blast of wind that blasted it back. Then the challenger got up and sent a ball of fire when it hit him it absorbed into his pelt but it left Crimson opened.

As a black tendril from the challenger ripped open Crimson chest and ripped out his heart. It was still beating as his pure black heart except for a lavender flame that burned in the center of it as it fell to the ground. His body burned to darkness and the pain intensified even more and his heart stopped beating. But he heard a screech it was like the screech of his Ashliel as he killed her an Oriel.

Then it's started to beat again as it took the darkness from the hellhounds and their blood and remade it into something else. "I have had my heart ripped out three times before. The first time was when I ripped it out myself for killing my first mate and my first daughter. The second was by Amber who just died and just now by you." Crimson's voice rumbled as the lavender flame was replaced by a blood red one that symbolized his rage.

That blood red flame burst into a fire around Crimson's body that was reformed with all his body parts. "Your soul is mine." Crimson growled as Shade's joined his own. Then the challenger started to rise and screech in agony as Crimson slowly tore out it's soul and absorbed it.

"Amber is gone." Crimson whispered once he was done absorbing the soul and burning the body. He fluttered his wings as he changed back and sat down as it hit him. "Fuck." Crimson mewed as he looked to see Jade and Ice looking at him Crimson saw the fear in their eyes and he felt ashamed. "What are you?" the both asked in unison.

"Bluestar you explain I need time alone. If you need me I will be around Fourtrees." Crimson mewed as he sprouted his wings and took off into the blood red sky. The cold wind buffeted his black wings as he flew he dearly missed the wind through his pelt as he flew. It actually helped him calm down enough to think of his next move and what to do but still he was in pain. Then Crimson dived through the air at a wing tearing speed then stopped as he landed which was bone jarring.

"FUCK!" Crimson roared his grief in that one word at the empty clearing as he laid down. As memories of Amber and him traveling, and how they spent leafbare. Crimson was on the verge of going to sleep when someone padded into the clearing as the moon rose. Crimson looked to see Cinderpaw padding to him, who Crimson lifted a wing as a offering for a spot to sleep at.

"Are you okay?" Cinderpaw asked as she settled down beside him. "No but I'm doing better than last time Cinderpaw." Crimson mewed as he draped his wing over her to keep her warm. "It is Cinderpelt and how bad was it?" Cinderpelt asked semi proudly as she yawnd. "To the point the third Great War was me against the demons and angels I won. I almost drove them all to extinction because they made me kill them in a fit rage that a neutral dettie started. Which started me on a killing spree that is why my brother killed me." Crimson explained as he fell asleep.

"I will always be there for you. Because I-I love you." Cinderpelt mewed into his side that helped him sleep slightly better. But he didn't here her word all he could hear was his dream and all he could see was Ashliel and Oriel being ripped apart by him. His mate and beautiful daughter dead by his claws all because Ashron was jealous and thought demons couldn't have mates. But it was all in the past and he was still in pain.

Don't freak out about he should be dead no he shouldn't it takes about 47 minutes to die if you had your heart ripped out. And yes for all you FirexCinder fans out there I did that just for you. But I got something I haven't seen a lot of and I bet it make you think that I'm fuckin stupid which is true.


End file.
